


Creation Of Our Minds

by Random_Trashtag



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Can we trust her?, Can we trust them?, Can we trust you?, Codes & Ciphers, Demons, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Multi, Mystery, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Trashtag/pseuds/Random_Trashtag
Summary: "Aren't you excited for your first day of school?""Yep. What could be better than going to a new school with people who already know each other and to them i'll be the odd one in the school with no friends. Definitely looking forward to that." I shuddered."I think your over-reacting Chase," He chuckled, "I mean, how bad can your 7th grade year be?"You have no idea.Follow Chase Brody in the not so normal town of Raspy Hill as he tries to forget his past and uncover the strange truth of the town where things aren't always as they seem.
Relationships: Antisepticeye/The Host, Jackieboy man/Marvin the Magnificent, chase brody/stacy
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue - The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this story and thought I should post it on Ao3! It's pretty bad cause it's my first real work, but I do have lots of plans for it! I hope you enjoy the prologue!  
> ...............................................................................  
> Also, any constructive criticism is welcomed!
> 
> Oh, and there's a little bit of blood and gore in this chapter but I'm sure it's fine ╰(￣ω￣ｏ)

So, where to start? The name’s Chase. I’m a 7th grader, still not ready for 7th grade. My family and I had to move a couple months back due to an incident that happened at our house. We all had finally adjusted to our place and then in a flash we had to go. It sucks knowing I’m the one who screwed it all up for my family. This is our second time moving and I've just seemed to ruin their lives. But it doesn't matter now. Today’s my first day at Raspy Middle School, and I’m scared as hell.

Welp. Time to start another long exhausting day, I thought. I raised my head up out of the covers of my bed and looked over to my brother Anti’s side of the room. Of course, he wasn’t over there. I then looked over to his dresser and saw him, getting a black t-shirt and a pair of black ripped jeans out of the drawer.

“Good morning, Anti” I groaned. He looked over his shoulder at me, with his lifeless green eye, and turned around completely. He looked straight into my half-shut eyes, with his Blue and green eyes. He always had heterochromia iridium (Two different colored eyes), which creeped me out, considering he always looked like he was ready to kill someone.

“‘Good morning’, Chase” He responded. He turned back around and flung the clothes he’d picked out across his bed. I let my blue eyes open all the way, flinching when the light reached them. Stretching out my arms and swinging my legs to the side of the bed, I ended up staring straight across the room at Anti’s black Chainsmokers poster that contrasted with the cyan blue walls. I finally stood up from my bed, leaving the light green sheets piled up in a ball and walked over to my dresser covered in notes and trash.

“So…… how did you sleep?” I asked my brother.

“Fine.” he snapped. I could tell that meant no, but I didn’t want to bother him about it. If he didn’t want to talk about it, then I wasn’t going to push his buttons. Then again, he’s never really talked about anything, so I don’t know why I expected him to tell me. I moved some papers out of the way and looked over to the watch sitting atop my dresser. It was 6:30 in the morning. It wasn’t very idealistic for us to have to wake up at that time, but I pretty much move at a snail's pace in the morning, so it was understandable. “I’m heading downstairs,” he sighed, “so I’ll tell Dad you're awake.” 

“Thanks!” I told him.

“You’re welcome.” He rebuked. Then he slammed the door. Rude, I thought. I guess there was nothing I could do. He was already stomping down the stairs. I just opened up my drawer and tried to find something good to wear. Surfing through my drawer I finally found a gray t-shirt and some black jeans Anti gave me as a birthday gift. Very “Original”. I threw on my clothes fast and dashed out the room heading for the bathroom.

As I was walking down the hall a thought occurred to me. Why didn’t Anti wake me-

Wham!

My thought was abruptly stopped by someone bumping into me. It was Robbie. I looked across me to see his pale face and barren like eyes.

“Sorry about that” He exasperated. He then lifted himself off the floor, showing off his black and white striped shirt and his khaki jeans. It didn’t completely match his plum colored hair, but Anti’s super dark green hair didn’t really match his outfit either. Must be a running trend in my house. He reached out his hand. “Do you need a hand?” He asked. I smiled as I reached up and grabbed his outstretched hand, it feeling cold and empty.

“Thanks,” I said. He pulled me up off the floor and I quickly brushed myself off. “How’d you sleep?” I asked. 

“Good” he responded. He then started to make his way across the hallway, and down the stairs. Something wasn’t right. Usually Robbie talks to me a lot more in the morning. I mean, I know he’s starting High School, but he at least talks to me about something. I guess he was just tired? I don’t know. I just continued heading down to the bathroom.

I opened the door to the bathroom, and headed straight to the sink. I brought my head to look up into the mirror, so I could see the disheveled mess I was. My faint mint-green hair was going in all different directions and I had bags under my eyes. I looked like a wreck. Quickly, I grabbed the brush, sitting next to the soap, and started to brush out my hair. As I was doing so I saw a figure slowly walking across the room out of the corner of my eye. Curious, I turned around to see what it was, but all I saw was a black blur dash out of sight. My stomach felt sharp, almost as if it was filled with fear. I couldn’t help feeling like something was up. What was the figure? I looked over to the bathroom's “Stylish” closet, the door now ajar. A stronger sense of fear washed over me. My legs started to move towards the closet, cautious of what could be in there, while my mind started swirling and blurring. I forced my hand to go onto the doorknob and slowly open the door. I looked into the looming darkness the closet gave off and stared at...

“Anti?” I asked. He looked at me with fear and terror in his eyes. The sharp feeling in my stomach seemed to grow worse, a pain filling up my senses. I looked down at my chest to suddenly see something dripping down from my shirt. It was blood. I suddenly looked at my hands and they were covered in it too. I felt tears suddenly welling up inside my eyes. I looked back at Anti to see a gun and pools of blood lying on the floor next to him, his face becoming blurred with lines and strikes. Two lines of blood were pooling out from his eyes as he still backed away scared. Everything went back as I heard a blood curdling scream come from a girl.

I suddenly jolted up in a pool of sweat, making a lot of noise as I sat up straight on my bed. I started panting heavily and shaking hoping it was just a dream. But there was one thing I knew. While that was a dream, what happened was true. The blood, the expression, the scream, all of it had happened before. It was something I caused, and I will never forgive myself for it.


	2. Chapter 1 - A Hopeless Begining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so, I you decided to continue, yay! I'm glad you wanna see where this is going! But I just wanna warn you that the rest of the chapters are long ;-;
> 
> but just so you know, the other egos will appear soon! You're just gonna have to wait-
> 
> also, there's no blood in this one! Just Chase's PTSD- (wait did I say that out loud?)
> 
> Also also, I have most of the chapters written out, I'm just finding myself editing them a lot, so it may be a couple of days in between chapter posts

I felt a jolt of energy rise inside me as I looked around the bedroom trying to find where Anti was. I needed to see that someone was there. Suddenly my eyes caught on to him as he looked at me like I was mad.

“Good morning…Chase…….” he said. I quickly leapt out of bed and practically jumped over to him, my feet scraping across the carpet.

“Is this a dream?” I asked, now sitting at the foot of his bed. Suddenly a little spark went off inside his eyes, as if he suddenly understood why I was asking that. He then grabbed my hand and punched it really hard. 

“What the hell?!” I yelled.

“If you can feel pain, you're not dreaming,” He told me, “Did you have that dream again from the incident? With the blood and all of that other shit?” he asked. I looked down at the sheets as my face turned white with fear, my body shaking a bit more.

“Y-yeah…..” I said ashamed. He gave me a somewhat worried face, but I knew it was his best attempt at showing empathy towards me. Everyone in the house knew Anti didn’t show his feelings on the outside. He just felt them on the inside, and that was that. I looked at my hand, which was still seering with pain. It was as red as a tomato, and looked like it was swelling up.

“Listen, I know it’s only 5 a.m. in the morning, dad won’t be up, so do you want to go see Robbie about it. He usually wakes up at this time, and he probably knows what to do about your dream and….. Hand issue…” He suggested. “Besides, there's not much I can do to calm you.”

“Only if you go with me… I’m still on edge about going somewhere here …alone…” I murmured. He looked at me with a dull expression but simply nodded and slowly crept out of his bed.

“Oh, and just so you know, if I'm in a really pissy mood, it’s because you woke me up.” he retorted. I was too tired to make a comment so I just nodded my head. Then we slowly approached the door.

Anti went in front of me and opened the door to the pitch black hallway. The only source of light was the dim light coming from the crack’s in Robbie’s door. Other than that the hallway looked like a dark abyss. Anti looked over at me, noticing how my face seemed to turn pale at the thought of me moving.

“Do you want to go in front of me or behind me?” He asked.

“I-I’ll follow you in the back.” I responded. He looked back at me, warily, and grabbed my hand tightly, which made it hurt even more than it already did.

“Then hold on tight.” he responded. Suddenly, he dashed out of the door and into the hallway, pulling me along with him. Everything around us looked blurred, unreal, but you couldn’t see much in the darkness. He suddenly came to an abrupt stop in front of Robbie’s door, making me bump into him. Without thinking I ran up to Robbie’s door and thrusted it open.

Almost immediately I crashed into Robbies room and fell face first onto the floor. Anti then proceeded to walk in as well and closed the door all while Robbie was looking at us like we were the two biggest idiots on the planet.

“W-what are you two doing up this early, why did you just run into my room, and how the hell did you guys get down here without making a sound?!” Robbie gasped. I picked myself up and looked over into his dead grey eyes. He then noticed my swollen hand, and my dullen expression. “Chase…..what happened?” he asked

“Well-”

“It happened again,” Anti said. Robbie nodded, understanding what Anti meant. He looked over to him. “I’ll get the band-aid from the bathroom,” he sighed. I turned around to thank him, but he was already out of the room walking down the hallway.

“Chase come sit down on the bed, your nose is bleeding.” Robbie told me. Suddenly I could feel the blood trickle down my face which made me a little tense. I simply made my legs move away from the door, past his dresser, and over to his bed. I sat down on the comfy piece of furniture, as he approached me with a tissue. He started to wipe away the blood from the bridge of my nose and started to ask me simple questions.

“Did you wake up Dad or Jameson?”

“N-no, I don’t think so.”

“When was the last time you had this dream?”

“Not since the beginning of June, but there was something different about it this time”

“What was that?” Anti asked ,catching both Robbie and I off-guard. He looked over to Robbie with the band-aid’s in hand. “I got the band-aid as well,” he responded. Robbie walked over to him, and Anti handed him the band-aid box.

“I heard mom scream.” Both paused and looked over at me. Robbie seemed scared while Anti seemed frozen. Robbie proceeded to walk over to me. He sat on the bed and looked straight into my eyes.

“Chase, are you sure it was her?” he said, “You two said she didn’t scream when it happened. Are-“

“I’m positive it was hers. I’d never forget something like that.” I shook my head. He sighed and put his hand on top of mine.

“That probably scared you then, huh.” He spoke. I nodded. “It’ll be ok. Today is the first day of school for all of us…..and nothing like what happened last year will happen……. I promise.” I felt a small bit of hope grow up inside of me.

“You promise?” I asked.

“I promise.” He said. I turned over to him and gave him a big hug. Once that was over I turned back over to Anti to see him in the same position as before. Still frozen in place.

“Anti?” I asked. He still looked the same but both of us had noticed something. His eyes were wide open, never blinking. “Anti! ANTI!?” I yelled. Still no response. I couldn’t make my legs move. Robbie got up off his bed and dashed up to Anti.

“Anti! Are you there?!” He said as he started to snap his fingers in front of Anti’s face. Suddenly, Anti got out of his coma like state, and jolted back to the door. He looked at both of us like we were crazy. 

“Are you-”

“I’m fine,” Anti snapped. He. turned his head towards my face, eyes narrowing. “I was just thinking...”

“Thinking about what?” Robbie asked.

“It’s not important, ” Anti spat. He then turned towards the room door and stomped away. I don’t understand him at all. I understand that he’s one month older than me, so we are apparently supposed to be close, but I barely understand the way he is. Robbie and I seem to be closer. Robbie turned around and looked straight at me.

“Well, you should probably get ready for your first day of school. I know you’re probably tired, but there’s no point in going back to sleep now.” He insisted.

“I guess you're right” I sighed. I stood up from his bed and proceeded towards the door.

“Oh, wait, before I forget,” He gasped. I turned around and looked at him. “I have a hat for you!” He held it out in his hand. It was light-grey on top and the bill was dark grey on the top and red on the bottom. “I know you don’t usually wear hats, but I thought you would like this”

“I love it!” I gushed. I took the hat out of his hand and placed it over my messy hair. “What do you think?”

“I think,” He said, “It looks very nice on you.”

“Really!?”

“Of course! Now, go get ready.” He insisted. I nodded and headed out the door.

It was still dark in the hallway, but that was fine…… I guess. I still had a bit of uneasiness about being by myself, but I just carried on. As I got to the stairwell, I saw Anti walking up with something shiny in his hand. He spotted me and put it behind his back.

“What is that behind you?” I asked. He looked up at me, with that creepy glare of his. He started to move it further out of sight.

“I don’t have anything behind me.” He snapped. “What is that thing on your head?”

“It’s a hat Robbie gave to me.” I retorted back. “I’m not dumb Anti. What are you hiding?”

“I’m not hiding anything”

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I'm not.”

“Stop lying”

“I’m not lying” He started to move up the stairs, towards me.

“Yes you are!”

“NO I’M NOT!” He screamed. I watched as he put whatever he had into his pocket, and lunged at me.

“Ahh!” I squeaked, as I jolted down the rest of the hall, to our room, and slammed the door shut. I heard Anti race to follow me, him pushing against it to get in. I did the only thing I could think of and locked the door. Anti started banging on it violently.

“CHASE LET ME INTO THE ROOM RIGHT NOW!” Anti screamed. I tried to ignore all the loud screaming and banging, focusing my attention onto something else, like getting ready for the day. 

A couple of minutes later all of it had stopped (Most likely due to Robbie) and everything had grown quiet. Not a nice type of quiet, like you’d hear at a beach, one that was uneasy and nerve-racking, sort of like a horror movie. I took off the hat Robbie gave to me and put it on top of my dresser. Already today has been exhausting, and it’s only the morning. The rest of the day is gonna be a challenge to get through. I opened the drawer to my dresser and looked around for something nice to wear. I came across the same grey shirt that was from the dream, and quickly stuffed it all the way into the bottom of my drawer. Better not wear that for a while. I finally found a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans to wear. I put them on and put back on the hat. I then turned towards the door and opened it, only to be met by Robbie.

“Can you please tell me why you and Anti decided to scream at each other at 5 A.M. in the morning! You woke up Jameson!” He scolded.

“Sorry! I just saw Anti hiding something and wanted to know what it was.” I apologized. He suddenly looked at me with suspicion.

“What was it he had?”

“I don’t know. He didn’t show me.”

“Do you have any idea what it was?”

“Like I said, I don’t know. All I know is that it’s something from downstairs.” He narrowed his eyes.

“Are you sure?” He asked

“Yes, I'm sure” I responded. He looked me up and down, almost as if he was a detective. I was a little scared, but decided to slowly move around him. Of course that didn't work, and he blocked me from being able to move.

“And where are you going?” He pestered.

“I just thought you were done asking me about the thing Anti had” I mumbled.

“I am, but I need you to go watch Jameson. You woke him up, so you're going to watch him until dad’s awake.” He demanded. I didn’t like having to watch Jameson. He acts like he’s better than everyone in the house, and pesters us all on what we're doing. He does dress up the nicest though, so I guess he gets some credit for that, and he can be nice.

“Do I really have to?” I sighed.

“Yes. You do” Robbie said.

“Fine.” I groaned. I then slowly started to make my way towards Jameson’s room.

“Thanks Chase!” Robbie yelled down the hallway. No problem, I sarcastically thought.

I opened the door to Jameson’s room and immediately saw a pair of innocent brown eyes stare back at me. He was still wrapped up in the covers of his bed, and looked a bit nervous at my presence.

“Don’t worry JJ. It’s just me, Chase.” I told him. I slowly walked over to his bed and knelt down beside it. “Did Anti and I wake you up with our argument?” I asked.

He just nodded his head yes. “Was it really that loud?”

He just nodded his head yes again. This time I could see a tiny glimpse of fear, towards me. “JJ, are you scared of me right now?”

He nodded his head yes for a third time. His eyes then proceed to go under his sheets, making him appear to not be there at all. “I’m sorry I scared you. I was just worried for Anti, that's all.” I then slowly moved towards the giant lump that he was wrapped up in. “If it makes you feel better, I'll do your bidding for a week.” He then popped his head up out of the sheets and looked at me confused. “That means I'll do whatever you want for a week.” His eyes then lit up with mischief.

“Anything I want?” He asked innocently.

“Anything you want.” I said. He then leaped onto me and gave me a tackle hug on the floor. 

“Then, I forgive you!” He gushed. After a couple minutes of this, I mustered up the strength to push him off of me.

“Can you please not tackle me.” I gasped.

“Nope! You said you would do whatever I want.” He sneered. “Now, leave so I can change.” I sighed. Scratch what I said before. This wasn’t going to be a long and exhausting day. This was going to be a really long and exhausting week.

“Whatever you say, Jammie.” I said. I then proceeded towards the door.

“Hey, Chase?” Jammie asked me. I quickly spun around and looked over at him. He had two bowtie’s in his hand. One was dark grey and the other was a midnight black. “Before you go, which one do you think looks the best?”

“The black one.” I said, almost immediately. I didn’t know why I did. I guess black was the first color I had on my mind.

“Thanks!” He gushed. He then put the black bowtie on his dresser and tossed the grey one back into his bowtie drawer. Then, he walked up to me, and pushed me out the door and into the hallway as he said “Go away now. Shoo.” and slammed the door behind me.

((J̷̧̟͙̣͖̹̘̟̺͕̑̒̀̔̒̑̑̓̀̑̏͌͘̚͝ũ̵̢̧̪͍̪͓̹̱̭̣̜̰̣̥͚̳̑͐̽̋̉̎̓͑̚s̸̙̺̎̉̊́͋̕͠͝t̷̨͇̘͐̄̓͋͝ ̶̢̟̝͍͉̣̖̩͇͑͒͑̎̊͒̏́̈́̈̒̔a̸̹̙̮̠͚͈̽̍͒͜ ̵̘̼̘̿̅͗͋̏̎̒̐̊̆q̷̢̨̙̙̲̹̣͙̬̟̟̼̳̟̱̮̠̄̑̐̊̇̾͊͆̌̌ų̶̗̖̠̗͖̬̙̓i̴̺̼̣̯̬̣̫̟̭͆͘ͅc̵̛̮̗̋͆͋̓͝͝ǩ̷̡̛̛̠̘̜̳̗͎͓̱̹̣̟̟͗̉̋̐̇͠ ̶̝̘͇̼̫̠̦̙̦͒̒̊̒̋̾͐į̵̨̨̖̤̝̜̮͚͍̳͔̝̾͌͋̌̌͆̾̀͋͗̃̐͊̾͠ņ̶̛̺̲̮̟̒̽̒̅̏̎͒̀̊̅̿̏͝ͅṭ̶̨̰̥͈̃ě̷̡̬̮̰̖̫̭̼̭͓̬̮̦͔͐̄̑͗̀̈́̏̍̉̑̚͠r̵̡̡̨̞̱͖̜͒̓̈́̍͂j̶̗͐͂̄͂̅̄̾͆̿̚e̶̡̘͇̖̥͈̺͋̿̇c̷̯͍̖͎̾̂̇̋͂̂͑͌̒͆̏͛͆̈́̚͘t̸̹̘̤̻̦̭̪̘͈͍͋͛̓͛̐̆̾͘͜i̷͎͂͒̐̃̈̈́͗͘ǫ̷̠̱̼̣̲̱̘̬̬̘͖̭̹̱͓͋͆̄̃̋̈́̾̚͜͝ṅ̴̘͔̖͈̐̈͑͘.̴̨̢̘͎̦͕̞͇͉̞̖͠ ̶̢͎̝͙̫͚̭͙̩̯̘͍̥͔̩̽͋͗̒̒̓Ý̶̳̥͇̙͇̺̆͐̑̆̈́̂͂̂̽̊̿õ̴̟͈̰͓͚̗̭̺͋̈́̑̓̆̐͘ư̵̙̯̟̥̗̆̓̊̓̎̓̓̃͘͠ ̴̡̛̫̲͙̘̠̟̙͚͎̹͇͚̈́̉͂̿̊͂̂̇̋̓͒͘̚͜͜d̵̲͓̣̳̙̹̤͂͋͐̈̆̈͆̋̇͂̌̓͜͝õ̷̟̦̤̣̰̞̠̼͔̖̳͝ͅṉ̴̠̈́'̶̭̠̉̈́̂͆̌̋͋̅͊̐͒͘̚͝t̶̢̢̖̞͖̟̹̲̖͈͉̲̓͐̊̇͋̽̐̑͗̎̆̽͘̕͜͜͝ͅ ̸̼̼̤̻͓͚̰̦͉͕̟̻͙͙̲̌̀̽̓͋̋͒͝ͅk̶̨̹͈̹̺̰̳͙̦̦͔̂̎͗͐̾̎̍͂͘̚̕̚ͅn̸̠̫̝̣̮̩͛͂̋̂̆̾̈̃̂̑̓̇o̶̧̢̢̰̰̹̒̓̿̀̍̕͝ͅw̶̮̳͙̻̝̼̼͍͖̞͈̞͍̽̋̋͛̎̄̉̋̕ ̷̙͉̣̬̞̻̿m̸̖̪͚̙͚̟̻͋̾̐͂̑͌̀̽̍͋̿̒̕͝ͅͅe̸̤̘̪̯̍̈́͜ͅ ̵̖̫̯̪͐̓̓̀̒͆̕ý̴̥̪͓͖̳̊̍̽̀ę̷̖̗͉̝̰̖̥͎̺̞̣̫͇̼̼̭͌̓̑̈́͛͐̈t̵̨̥͇͙̤̪̟̫̤̞̫̼͉̝̼̱͗̌̆͋̈́̅̊̿͛̊̎̚,̷̛̰̳̫̲̠̝͖͍̺̲̪̰͒̍͛͐́̎͗̔̐͘͜ ̸̙̘̮̺̪̘̪̏͗̽̄̒͝Ì̷̛̝͉͖̺̣̜̊̎͊͗̄̊͆̽̅̌͠ ̷̛͔̫̱̱̂͊͌͐̂͌͊̑͒̑͛̕̚͝h̵͖̖̲͚̫͙͕͔̝̬͈̹̤̘̫̱͈̃̃̔̃̿͗̑͋͒͂̆̄͝ȁ̶̧̛̰͍͉̣͇̳͉̠̖̬͕͔͕̄̍́̈́̓̅̌̄̌͗̒͊͠v̷̮̞̐ẹ̷̓n̷̛̼̤̫͙͖̭̦͙̯̠͗̂̀͊̂̎͗̎̌̑̈̿͘͜͝'̶̜̪͈͙̝̗͚̝̜͍͚̰̑̀͒̅̎̏̓̾̿̑͘̕̕͠ͅt̶̡̜͖͈͉͓͐̂͌́̓͂̍͋͛̆̍͌͝͠ ̶̬͇͖̩̭̘͙̳̦͖̟̲͔̗̿̒̾̆̂̈́͋̈̈͆̉͜͠͝b̸̨̢̮̙̱̲̥̙̱̻̖̠̼̱̫̦̫́̉̌͛̉̈͂̈́͐̍͐̅͌̈͝ę̷͔̼͔͉̭͇͋͑͗ȩ̶̢̧͙̣̥͇̼̝̩͖̤͖̤͑͋̕ń̸̛̲̝̞̤͍̥̠̗̦͙͓̋͐̽̈́͊̾̐̆̕ ̵̩̩̬͈͈̺͖̬̀̃̍͐̇̌͘ͅs̷̨̨̢̜̰͚͙̠̪̠̝̱̲̜̱͒͊̂͑́̽͜ͅh̶̟̻͎̼͓̋͆̉͋̓͑͂͋̽̍͜͝ő̶̼̾̾̈́̊͋̔͋̐͛̋̔̚w̴͚̟̿͂̑n̷̼̠̼̩̰̯͓̯̜̬̬͂̇̊͆͜ ̵͙͓͐̑̏͘i̵̤̝̟̮͔̪̠͗̏́̈́̀̓̽̌̒͆̇͐͝͝ṇ̸̢̘̗̫͐̉́̋̄͛͗͆̅̀͛ ̷̡̦̯͓̝̥̝͈̫̭̼̱̠͇̙̈́̈́̑͠ẗ̸̰̪͇̪́̓̈́͑͐̉͋̈́̓̔̌͘h̵̛͚̳̟͖͉̓̅̍̽̈̍̈́͐͒̔̏̔͂͑͝ȩ̷̻͍͉̬̫̫̺̰̣̯̭̟͈̩̣͈̏̅̑̽͗͑̓ ̵̬̲̟̬̳̪͇̭͈̼͉̺̝̿̐͐͐̉͜͠s̸̨͕̦̖̥͇͚̫̹̺̟̔̏̿̀̒̂̋͑̍̈̏̑̈́͝t̷̡̺̜̍̐̉̈́́͋̇̈̈́̕͠ͅo̴͇̫͔͗͌́͒͑͂̉̅͊̈̊̍͂̇͒͊͠r̷̙̀̌̈́̇̿̇̈́͘ÿ̴̧̖̫͕͎͎̖̮͖̥̤́̆̏̈́̓͠,̴̢̢̨̫͉̘̯͓̝͕̱͔̌̍̈͂̉̈́͋̓̏͋͂̚͘͘ͅ ̸̡̳͖͚͙̘̳͇̉͗̆̆̀̓̂̓͛̈́̀͂b̴̨͔̱̯̻̪̤̣̬̞̥͉̜͎͍͉̣̊̏̽͆̾̈̊̊̈́̽̄ú̴̡̱̤̤̦̪̲͚͔̠̲͇͇͘͜͜ţ̴̧̡̟̰̫̩̬̪͎̹͕͗́̾̓̃͋̂̇͜ ̶̳̹̈́̈͆̀͛͌̚͘̕͝͝͝I̶͓̞̲̫̘̭̘͎͕̜͖̘͍̟͎͈̎̀̄̓͂͝ ̷̡̢̥̞̟͈̫̦̝̻̙̻̤͕͆͆͋̈́͆͂̌̅̔̊̅̐͑͑̓̈́͘͜w̵̨͍͕̖͔̯̹͈̳͍͇̖͖̠͑ǒ̵̡͛̄̌̊̌͆̌́̀̊͝͝ṷ̸̧̯͎̦͕̹́l̸͇̖̀̊̋̔̓͂̿͐́͝͝d̶̗͔͆̒̑͝ ̶̛̫̑̍͛̋͆̄̈́̑̐͂̏ä̷̧̢̝̩̯̦̯͖̫͙̹̼́͐̍̍̿̈́̔̈́̚d̶̯̜̈́̓̑̈́͑̓͑̍̓v̷̧͇̘̫̥̀̈́̽̂͊̒̈́̂̕̕ͅͅȋ̵̭̔ṣ̶̨̡̣̫͚͓͔͎͙͐͋͊͑͊͒̐̄͛̍͂̕͘͜͠͝ę̸̩̠̰̤͍̪̻͉̜̹̭͌̓͊̎̈́̐͠ ̷̹̹̥͓͚͆͊̃̏ķ̴̙͈̱̘̖̦͓̎̓̒̍̊̃͂͒̐̄̕̚͝ͅȇ̸̝̤̥̰͔̗͙͈͎̱̟̲̘̙̒̄̓͐̍̍͌̋̌͒͐̕̕͠e̴͚͑̀͊̂͑̌̔̈̒͝p̴̧̳̞̬̭͓̻̪͉̺͉̤̳̻͜ͅi̶̢̠̳͎͙͐̿̋ṋ̷̢͍̖̬̩̝̰̦̟̥͍̋̒̂͋͌͛̂̑͑͘̕͜g̴͕̩̥̤͆̍͗ ̶̞̲̘̿͛͒̎̍͊̑̋̂ã̸̧͙̯̘̖̹͕̞̦̳͙̥̝̖̜̗́̄̌͆͝͝n̴̢̨̧͓̠͇̝̍ ̶̢̨̛̺̳͍̦̼͉͚͍̫̏̋͗̌̂̿̑̒̾̂̚̕͘̕e̶̛̗͕̩͎̙͐̓͗̇̉̋̄̌̅ͅŷ̵͎̟̬̘̤̜͈͓̱̠͑̐̿̀̾e̶̝͗̊̊̿̾̒ ̷̢͉͙̺̙͚̘͕̘̜̹̄̏͆̊̚͜͠ǫ̷̢̛͙̳̙͙̞̟̜̤̦̤̈́̓̉͐̌͒͑̀̒̃̄͘͠ṇ̸̟̻̟̺̗̩͗͗͗̄̉̎͐͒͆̒͋͘͘͝͝ ̷͕̥͎̩̱̖̘̺̯͒͘ţ̸͍͎̠͇̱̱̲̣͐̏̆̅̊́̎͜h̷̲̜͊̿͐͑į̸̧͓͚͙̝͇̭̮̳̺̺̻̟̞͖̘̍̅͝s̵̢̢͎̩̗̻̯̙̤̰̣̣͝ ̴̢̜̮̥̞̝̌͂́̉̾͐̕̕̚͜͝͝ͅJ̴̢͎̳͈̣͉͓̥̪̻̮̭̲̮͚̤̓̆ḁ̷̧̧̨̛̬͔͖̤͔̻͎͓̫͗̂̆͊̌̑̈́̈́̏̌̄͘͜͠m̴͎͉̊̕e̷͍̺̅̒̃̐s̷̪̬̺̣̤͉͖͙̾̅̿̅̂̋̅̌̆̆̽̚͘͠o̸̹̹̱̯̰̣̱͇̝͓̗̿̾̐͑͋̎ń̴̙͈̩͎͌̓̌̽͆̏͠ ̷̛̺̺̬̖͕͎̥̺͖͌͑̊͒͒̾̚f̶̖̯͖͙̲̬͔͎̾̂̓̾̿́͋͛̊͛̂͒̏̓͆͘̚͜r̸͇̃̍͆̇͂̈́͌i̸͔̼͓͍͈͗̓͛̎͂̑̈́̈͐̔̓̂̾̆̄̚̕e̸̤̻̲̗̺̫̭͙̰̲̙͌̏̆̾̾̃͋̇͐̂̚ń̵̖̜̻̲͉͚̯̯̮̿̽̂ḑ̷̭͚͉͎̫̣̫̜̥͍͇̬͍̻͂̔̑̆̃͂͘ͅ ̶̨̧̨̭͍͉͇̺̘̈́̅͋̏̉͆̊̃̓̈́̓̚͜͜͝ơ̸̧̠̞̰͎̘̟̈́̏͂̌̋͑̿͜͝͝͝f̸̱̦̣̲̣̘͚̖͇̬̯̱͊̌̏̎̾̇̾̅̓̒̕͜͝͝ ̴̭̟̼̱̣̘͉̣̞̣̟̲̼͇͈̈́͐͗͊y̷̡̧̢͇͔͖̫̱͖̟̞̜̺͚͕̟̎̾̂̒͐͌́̒̽̽̾̓ǫ̸̛̖̦͖̟̜͓̬̥͙͇̗͂͑̌͝ụ̷̡̫̺̩͎̄͒̓͊͘r̸̢̡̮̲̠͓̙̘̬̟͍̔͋̂͛̃̈́͝s̵̢͎͍͉̱̲̜̟̯͎͕̥̋̈́̓̿̈̎̎̅͐͋̒̂̄̀̚͜͠'̷͉̱̼̟̬͇̊̐̔̉s̴̡̬͕̝̲̦͛̈́̕.̸̻̪̖͔͒͊͐̿͆̌͗̕̚ͅ ̸̪̩̦̮͎̿͗̅̂͠I̵̧̺̯͔̺͖̺̱̙̩͉̓̿̔̎̏́̔̏̎̂͊̽̏͊͒ ̵̛̰̩̙̹̘̓͂̋͌̿̀̐̅̆̓̒̚̚͠t̶̨͚̜̺̥̣̠̦͔̞̤̫̐̃͌͌͋͐̀̊̏̊̈́̈́͐̐͘̚͜ͅh̶̢̻̭̳̣̙̗͙͔̫͎̪̳̳̤̱̒͛̍̑̐̎̌͝i̷̧̡̧̛̘̙̲̞͉͔̹̝͍͍͑͊̈́͗͑͘n̷̛͎̝͑̍̌̂͌̋̕͠͝k̷̨̮̥̼̹̘̣̙̅̄ͅ ̵̦̈́̽h̴̛̖̟͓̣̤̝̼͔̠̔͊͒̐͂̊̚͠ị̸͍̖͚̥͚̦͍̜̝̬̻͚̘̀̎̑̇̽̈́̒͌̍͘͠s̵̢̧̛͖̩̲͎̘̭̖̩͍̯̜̹̼̼̒̌̊̐̆͐͛͛ͅ ̶̛̼̻̟̝̝̮̪̮͓̯͖̺̦̆̏̉̓̑̈̈́̓͐͒̀̍̌͘v̵̡̮̘͕͍̤̠̱̗͔͚̳͔̂̌̏̾̾̾͗̓͗̇̔͒͋͘͠ơ̷̹͎̽͐̆̉̚͘͝i̴̥͍̟̤̹̮̗̱̼̜̎͊͜͜͜ͅͅc̸̨̢̢̛͈̬̲̫̟͔̦̖͇͖̏͆̉̆̈́͛̽̀̒͑͌͊̉̒͒ͅe̸̲͋̂̈́̊̊̒̔͒̈́̒̉ ̶̨͕̹̩̳͇̳͆̐́̀͂̈́̔̑̀̚͝w̴̧̝̤͓̪͖̲̩̎͜o̸̡͔̖̱̭͇̰͓̭̻̪͛̔͌̈̐̓͐̓͒̃͘͜u̴̡̡̯͔̳̮̝͚̬̫͈̹̰̜̽͂̋̒l̶̺̟̿̓̑̑͂̌̄͋̊̀̚͝͝͝͠ḑ̷͉̫̬̠͖̦͈͖̪̬̘͕̞͙͍̽ ̴̗͖̥̳͖̟̭̫͓̙̟̺̩́̉͑̄͐̾͊ͅm̴̨͈͖͙͈͇̤͍͑̏͂͛̋͐͝ͅä̴͕͔̳͔̙͔͕̭̘̳̯͙͕̮̼͚́̆̈́͆̅͊̍̅̆̆͘͠k̵̯̫̺̝͕̰̝̼̆̉͌̌̀̾͊̇̾̆̿̾̌͐̕ͅě̶̢̡̛͉̱͖͕͇͎͎̭̯̗͉͕͍̬̼͛̊̐̓̚͘͝ ̸̡̛̪̩͎̼̱͚̉̄͗̍̈́͜t̸̡̛̛̹̞͉̹͚̤̙̯̙̉̈́̽̂͌̓̋̍͛̉̓̂͂̅̚͜ḣ̷̺͚̝͚͇̃̅͑̍ẻ̴̡̧͈̱͔̗̲̮̣̙͔̒̅̑̌̈́̉̈̓͛̄̏͜͝ͅ ̷̛̙̳̱͇̩̫̭̩̳̞̭̿̌̆̉̈̌̓̊̈́̍̏̒̚͝͝ͅp̵̬̻̗̭͓͓̜͓͕̃̓̇̽̅̎͂͗̿̎͘͜e̶̟͚̞̲̝͎̩̼̪̫̊̉ͅr̴̡̻͈̥̻̲̺͎̩̲͉̲̠̟̓ͅͅͅf̴̱͙̳̦̝̪̰̮̟̖̈̀͜ȩ̷̧̢̩͖̩͍̟̥̙̥̥̐̓̇̋͗̉̂̇̃̓̂͗͘͠c̸̻̩̙͇͙̯̑̋̽̏̆͂̎͘͝͝ţ̵̲̺͔̲̹̠̺̻͖̈́̀̾̓͗͂͋͛̐̚͜͠ ̴̧̗̻̝̹̇̊̎͐g̶̝͙̥͎̺̗̯̖̳̈͆̒͊̈́i̸̫͓̒̋̿f̵̡̢̙̬͚͖̘̥͙̠̭͗̈́̇̿̎͑̐̇̕ͅţ̵̧̛̰̘̯̹̞͔͚̱͓͇̤͍̑̑͐͛̚͘͜ͅ ̸̨̼̯͈̠̙̪͍͇͍̓͒f̶̤̟̑̃̅̎̄̐̑̿ỏ̷̫͇̰͓̹͖̤͉̻̩̙̣͔̬̎̐̈́̿͜ͅr̷̖̩̜͙͙̮͎̔̆̋͝ ̵͇͍̬̘̰̠̥͇͕̏̃̌̄͑̓̿̑͒̄̌̓̀̕̚ͅͅy̵̲̪̳͎̞̰̗̝͉͖̩͉͍͚̺̫̙̓̈́̇͐̌̃̚o̸̢̢̱̣̟̠̘̜͓͖͙̜̩͔̬̬̿̚ư̴̢̦͚̠͔͎̥̋͐̈͑̓́̂̈̾̽̾̍̑̚̚͝'̶̢̻̣̜̯͖͉̑̍̉̅͜r̸̜͍̠̮̮̫̞͐͌̐̅̌͂̈́̔̎͐̅͂̃̑͘̚̕e̷̞͋̌̒̔͒̃̈̆̄̌̿̾̚ ̴̢̡͔͖̍̉̂̐f̶̰͎͔̲͋̎͂͛͜͝͠r̷̛̥̳̠̖̩͖͚̺̎̓̽͂̒̇̌̒̉̀̏͘͠i̸͚̣͚̻͔̬̭͓̘̥̪̩̋̎͆̾̀̄͝ę̸̨͍͈̪͓̖̲̠̘͕n̵̨͈̮̮̬̩̘͚̣̝͔̥̙̏̀̐̒̎͊̌̑͐̂̈́̐̃͘ḑ̶̨̫̦͈̖̲̠̰̠̩̝̣̗̖̎͋͑̏̀͊ş̸̞̙̭͙̂̐̃̄̕̕ͅ ̷̟̰̤̠̠̪̤̒̎̐̒̅Ç̷̧̡̥͚̗̒̉͐̓̕h̶̛̛̲̯͕̝̥̫̿͂̃̐̃̇͗̆͠͠ą̶̢̰̳̻̦͎̬͖̙̏́̈́͒̃͌͂̕s̴̗̣̭̲͈͕̜͓̜̜̮̼͚̻̣̾͂̅͒̈́̔͗̎͗̓͜͠͝e̵̢̨̧̬̻̪͉̯̝͎̠̗̫͙̭͋̓͌͐̓ͅͅ ̴͈̹͖̰̜̰͕̪͔̘̆̓͌͒̓͒͑̎͌̌̍a̷̞͉̥̲̖̖͓͙̝͚̗͛̈́͆ͅn̴̛͍͚̪̹̩͚͙̩̎͌͑̀̽͆̀͘d̶͎͈̠̻̘͎̪̝̰͍̤́ ̶̨̲̳̲̯͔̦̤̞̪̜͖̞͇͙́̈́̈́̉̋̋͑̆̑͝͠ͅĀ̴̳̥̜̻̼̥̘̭̟̻̲͎̝͑͑͋͒̇̂͐̕͜ͅn̵̻͚̪̘̭̣̝̅̓̈́́̎̆͠͠͝t̶̨̯͔͇̝̻͙̭̥̬̩͙̦͎̓̎͒̍̔̏̽̈́̿͒̽͘͝͝i̷̡̱̳̦͗̋̚͠.̷͙̦̼̝̣̜̩͓͖̱̂̽̿̇̌͆̃̆́̌͗̋̕͜ͅ ̷̛͕̙̭̥̞̆̂͑̅͂̉̅̔̎͊̌̀̎̉͝D̷̡̹͇̫͉̤͕̰̆͒o̶̧̢̨̙̦̟̦̍̅̃̃̂̄̓͐̏͐̐̏̆̎̂͌n̷̺̺̣̱̍̈́̌͋͑̈́̂͊̈́̏̈́̐̕͝'̴̗͎͍̻̬̟͖̪̳̳̽̉͋̓̚ͅẗ̷͖͙̠̩͖̿̀ ̸̘̥̭̖͋̓͐͊͗͑y̷̠͉͇͛̑́͑̌̄ǒ̶̙̩̳̹͎̟͛̅̅͗̎͊͗̎̂͋͋̔̀̌͘u̶̧̨͈͑͋͊̓̐̎͠?̸̨̛̖̞̥̪͍̙͙͉͍̥̭̺́͗̔̃͆̿̾͛̾͆͌̈́͒̚))

I looked down both sides of the hallway to see if anyone was there. To my surprise nobody was. Robbie and Anti must’ve made their way downstairs. I looked at the clock on the wall next to JJ’s room. It was now 6:00. It had only been an hour of my day so far. Great I thought. I then decided to go downstairs and see what else Robbie wanted me to do. I was pretty much ready for the day, so I might as well make myself “Useful”.

I started walking down the stairs, trying as best I could to not wake up anyone else sleeping (the only one left was Dad). As I got to the bottom of the staircase I was gonna go find where Robbie was when-

“Chase?! You're awake too?!” It was dad. His coffee brown hair was a bit of a mess, and he was wearing a black Sweatshirt with a PMA logo on the side (His creative logo for Positive Mental Attitude) and some black jeans. He was also wearing his black square-ish glasses, which gave his eyes glare.

“Hi Dad.” I said warily.

“Why are you up so early? I would understand why Anti would be, but not you. You LOVE to sleep.” He told me.

“I just was too excited to start the day and all.” I lied. It was another one of those things that just popped into my head and instead of thinking how to tell him the truth. I didn’t hesitate, though, or correct myself. I just looked at him and smiled.

“Really?” He said. ” Well, that's good. At least you're staying optimistic! Unlike your brother,” he sighed. “So anyway, aren’t you excited for your first day of school?”

“Yep. What could be better than going to a new school with people who already know each other and will see me as the outcast. Definitely looking forward to that.” I shuddered.

“I think your over-reacting Chase,” He chuckled, “I mean, how bad can your 7th grade year be?” You have no idea how stressed out I am, do you I thought. “Actually, why don’t you ask Robbie! He’s already been through his 7th grade year, and he can probably ease your nerves better than I can,” He told me, “He should be in the kitchen with Anti, he said he wanted to make waffles for you two.”

“Thanks Dad!” I beamed. I hopped down the last stair, and started to head towards the kitchen. If anyone could reassure me of my fears it could be Robbie. Right?

“Would you look at that. The nosy prick finally decided to join us.” I heard Anti snap at me as I walked into the bleach-white walls of the kitchen.

“Shut up Anti.” I retorted back.

“You know if you two are going to fight like this early in the morning, can you please go outside?” Robbie asked. 

“S-sorry.” I stammered. I then walked over to the island table and sat down next to Anti. “Anyway,” I continued, ”Dad said that you could tell me how 7th grade is, to calm me down a bit. Do you think you can?” He then turned around and looked straight at both of us with a dead stare.

“Yeah about 7th grade, It will be the worst year of your lives, trust me on that.” He told us. “It sucks, especially since everyone at your age acts like they're the equivalent to JD from Heathers.”

“What’s Heathers?” I asked.

“I’ll tell you when you enter High School.” 

“Yeah, well I'm sure whatever this year has in store, I can handle.” Anti said as he gave me a glance just like how Robbie was staring at me. Which brings me to a tiny, little, detail I forgot to mention. The only other person who knows what happened the night of the incident is Anti, and he takes every chance he gets to jab at me for it. But for some reason he won’t tell anybody what really happened. It’s strange. I guess he just likes seeing me suffer. I deserve it though.

“Maybe. Just be careful. Ok?” Robbie asked.

“Ok” We both responded.

“Good,” he said, as he smiled. Then, he turned around and grabbed a plate with about 5 waffles. “Now how many waffles would you like”

~~~~~~~~

An hour had now passed and Robbie had already left for school. It was now time for Anti and I to head into our pit of despair. As I approached the door all these thoughts swarmed into my head. What if I say the wrong thing and everybody hates me. What if I make a fool of myself. What if I'm not good enough for them. What if I'm not good enough for my family.

I looked back at Dad and Jammie as we walked out of the house, and up to the end of the cul de sac. I then thought of one thing. It will be the worst year of your lives. Oh god. As we finally made our way up to the bus stop I only thought one thing. I’m not gonna make it.

Ș̴̡̛̼̮͍̗̘͉̎̓̓̾̈͘͝͠ȩ̴̧̜̦̺̲̱̦̦̹͖̞̤̱̱̬̉̌͑͂͋͐͑̆̂͜e̵̯̳̪̗̫̜̼͕͕̰̻̦̖̝͐̎̈̚ͅ ̸̝͈̲̹͖̺̭̻̥͍̑̈̏̄̉͒͋̋̃̇͆͘̚͜͠͝͠y̷̨̡̱̩̫͖̙̱̟̰̲̾̽̐̽͒̐͐̈̐͌͆̍͘̚̕͝o̷̢̙͇͚̪͓̳̩̮̪̹͓̱̗͊͋̏͋̐̅͆́͌͠u̶̩̠̳̿͛̈́̀̉ ̶̡̟̝̥̬̖̞͖̯̼̪̖̻̪̖͒́̎͛͑̈̌̈́͋͛͆̊̔̐̍͘͜s̷͉̠͍̠͚̤̯͚̬̆͊͗͜o̴̭̣͖̱̲̟̝͓͓̩͇̺̎̏̽̅̌͗́̾̈́͘̕ȯ̵̖̮̭̥̒̈́̇̃̌͗͑̄̈́̒̇͆̚͘͜ǹ̵̢̜͈͎̥̩̘̞̼̰̫̾͐̉̉̽͛̒̍̌̌̕͝ ̶̧̢̨̥̪̦̞͇̖̼̹̝̫̮̠̩̰̄̎̂̍̌̑̆̉̆̓͝-̸̯͛̑


	3. Chapter 2 - To Hell And Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about some of the glitching in the last chapter, I'm not really sure how the story did that...  
> Anyway, things are gonna get somewhat interesting in this chapter, cause we're finally getting into more of the interesting parts of that story! This one is very long but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, if there's anymore glitching, please tell me!
> 
> Also also, just need to clarify that Jack and Sean are two separate people in this story (you'll see why I said that in a second)
> 
> Also also also, some Markiplier egos are about to be thrown into the mix, along with some other characters you may recognize, so have fun!
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome and wanted!

I stood there in front of our street sign, with sweat dripping down my face. This was it. I was finally going to the new school. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts and too scared to even notice that Anti and I weren’t alone at the bus stop anymore.

“Hello!” Somebody said. I looked next to me to see who it was. It was a guy, about an inch taller than me, with really dark hair. His eyes were a jasper-like color, and he was wearing a tank top with the ‘Bing’ logo on it. Standing next to him were 2 other guys. One had the same dark hair, but it had a streak of blonde in it. He had a very light pink blindfold on his face too. He was wearing a beige top coat with a white collared shirt and black pants underneath it. The other had black hair and was wearing a suit and tie. Very strange.

“H-hi” I stuttered. I glanced over to Anti and saw how he was also looking at them.

“My name is Bing! The guy over there with the blindfold is Host, and the other guy is Dark!” Bing babbled. “What grade are you in?”

“Bing! I told you, nobody cares enough to tell you what grade there in. Only you do. ”Dark cautioned.

“W-were both in 7th grade a-actually.” I stuttered. Anti then gave me a glare that read ‘why the fuck did you say that’. I looked over to Bing who had a disappointed look on his face.

“Aww man. You're in Host’s grade.” Bing pouted. Dark then looked at us with a strange face, while Host’s head had perked up.

“So you're new to the school then?” Dark questioned.

“Yeah, so what if we are? It can’t be that different from any other shit middle school on the planet.” Anti snapped.

“Anti!” I sneered.

“The Host wondered if the two new people didn’t mind him asking, why did you move here?” Host spoke. I suddenly grew quiet and looked over to Anti.

“We,” he thought for a minute, “don't know, and that's all I’m gonna tell you.”

“Well, wherever you come from or why you're here, just be careful who you trust. The people in your grade don’t like people who aren’t in place or normal.” Dark responded.

“Well that depends on who you ask.” A strange girl with a British voice advised. Everyone looked over to who had just said that. It was a girl about as tall as Anti. She had reddish-brownish hair and cold green malicious eyes. She was wearing a purple crop-top hoodie, a white shirt underneath, skinny jeans, and black boots.

“I know that at our middle school, only those who are weak and afraid get rejected off.” She jabbed.

“And you are?” Anti sneered.

“Oh!” She giggled “Where are my manners! My name is Z̸a̵r̴a̷.” She implied as she narrowed her eyes at us, a devilish smile spread across her face. “And I’m in your grade as well.” A bigger uneasiness about today washed over me as she said that.

“Dammit! Am I the only 6th grader at our bus stop!” Bing yelled. Dark shot him a look as the bus finally came into view. It stopped right in front of us, paused for a second, and then its doors swung open. Standing in front of the doorway to the bus was the bus driver. He was bald and a little chubby, with marks under his eyes indicating that he hadn’t slept in forever.

“Before you get on here are the bus rules established by the Raspy Hill Middle School. No phones are to be-” He yammered. To be honest I didn’t catch half of what he said. He was basically a broken record. “And finally you MUST sit two to a seat. Understood?” Thank god he finally-. Wait. I have to sit with a total stranger. I HAVE TO SOCIALIZE?! The bus driver finally moved out of the way so that we could file in, one by one, on the bus. I got on the bus first, sat down in a random seat (It didn’t matter where we were the first stop) and Zara decided to sit right next to me. Great.

“So, you and your emo twin just moved here?” Zara pestered.

“F-f-first of all he’s not my t-twin, we were born a m-month apart.” I stammered. I was scared as hell and I think she could tell by her response. “A-and he’s not a-an emo.”

“W-w-well then,” She mocked, “do you have a specific reason to move here?”

“N-no. I don’t k-know why we moved.” I stuttered.

“Well, maybe you should have stayed wherever you were. Instead of letting your Dad move here to avoid whatever mess you left behind. Kind of like you’re Mom.” I looked at her shocked. 

“What, you don’t think I didn’t notice. Maybe if you weren’t such a stuttering mess you would remember why your family left her, or why she left you.” (Authors Note: I'm so sorry I'm really bad at insults and that entire exchange was horrible-)

Immediately my face turned red. I was too embarrassed to even stand up to her. Some of what she said wasn't accurate, but part of it was. If I spoke up it would probably lead to more humiliation. After that we didn’t talk at all. All I did was stare outside the bus window, looking at every tiny detail. The different houses, the different people, the different streets. Everything was different, but in a way it was all familiar. Like nothing was new and everything was the way it should be. Like it should have been. As I stared out the window I saw our school up the road. As it grew bigger, my confidence and hopes grew smaller. Once we finally pulled up to the school bus driver got out of his seat again and looked out at all of us.

“Now, 6th graders will report to the cafeteria, 7th graders will report to the auditorium, and 8th graders will report to the bleachers at the football field.” He stated. He then opened the door to the bus. “Have a good first day of school.” He said. One by one we got up from our seats, filed into the narrow walk space, and got off of the bus to talk with friends. Everyone except me. Hooray. As I got up from the seat to wait to get off the bus, Zara slammed her elbow into my side causing me to lose balance. She then looked over at me with that same grin she had when she told us her name.

“Sorry” She snapped. Then she went into the line of students getting off the bus.

“No problem.” I muttered. I grabbed onto the seat, pulled myself up, and went off the bus to face my inevitable doom.

As I got off the bus I looked out at the sea of students around me. I looked out of place among all of them. Most of the people I saw had either brown, black, or blonde hair while my hair was covered with a grey baseball cap. The other students were wearing things like dresses and nice shirts while I was wearing a t-shirt. I pretty much stuck out like a sore thumb. I tilted my cap down so that nobody could see how pink my face was. I was so embarrassed and nervous about what might happen. I just hurried inside the school so that I could find wherever the hell I needed to go and get there without bringing too much attention to me.

Once I walked in the building, I could see so many kids talking and laughing with each other. Nobody had no one to talk to. Except me, again. I felt so lonely, and awkward, just being by myself. I couldn’t see Anti anywhere, so I knew I couldn’t talk to him. So, with no other option, I just looked for the auditorium. As I was looking I found a sign that pointed straight to it. That was surprisingly convenient. So I followed the sign, opened the big blue doors the sign had pointed to, and walked in.

As I entered in, all I could hear was people talking, screaming, and jabbering. Luckily, nobody noticed me so I was able to find somewhere to sit without people staring at me. While I was looking around for somewhere to sit, I saw Anti sitting in the corner with Host. At first I thought about sitting with them, but I didn’t want to pester them, so I kept looking for somewhere else to sit. I found a nice little spot away from everyone, and sat down on the seat closest to the wall. I took off my backpack, and looked up at the stage. It had a big projector screen set up in the back and there was a podium with about 3 microphones pointed towards the center. I also noticed the weird arrangement of lights. There were only 5 instead of the usual 8 lights middle schools have. It was a little bit abnormal but I didn’t care. I then looked to the wall next to me and saw a weird string of numbers looking like this:

2̸͙̰̓̃̅͂͘͘͝3̸̨̦̉͐͌̈́̌͛-̵̧̛̪̳̱̭͙̳̓̈́͘5̴̩̺͙̜͓̀͊ ̵̡̦̟̪̰͊͂1̶̙͖̫̜͑̽̃̐̚̕-̸̗̮̙̀̆̀͜1̷̟͚͇͔̉8̵͈̠̥̜͔̈̄̑͗̄-̷̤͙̥̇̆̂͊̚5̸̯͒̇͗͒͗̄̚͠ ̶̥͐̓͋̒̿̅̈2̵̨̜̤̩̜̮̌̈͊̍͗͜͝0̶̧̫͎̲̞̲͕̘̈̓͒-̴̨́̿͂̍̐8̵̖̟̮͎͈̎͛-̸̬̯̯͎͕͓̐5̸̨͎̬̱͚̺̺͋̃̾͐͊͝͝ ̶̜̻͉̦͎̈́ͅ1̵̡͎̟̰͔̤̓̈̈́̽̌͌̓̉8̵̨̩͇̥̥̇̃͋͐̿-̷̨͕͓̠̿̈́5̷̡͖͈͈̑̊̃̾͌-̶̡͖̹̺̉͋̕3̵̲͍̻̇͗͂̽̾-̷͈͕̲̮̤̳̭́̒̓́̑̒͠͝1̷̛̣̫̦̌̇̎1̶̬̯̓̂͆͌̌̋̆̋-̸̜̝̞͎̭̼̈́͊̍̓̓͝1̶̢̛̠̦̣͛͌̐̅͝2̶̬̼̩͓̖̺͔̔͝͠-̴̣͊̒̅̓̕͜5̸̲̪̙̇̍̔-̵̧̛̙̖̳̭̖̹̒̏͒͆̒̕1̷̠͚̈́̇̎͗͑9̵̜͎͔͊̽̄͝͝-̸̂̈́͜1̶̘̯͖̲̭̆͝ͅͅ9̸͔̻̞̖̈̓̄̀͠  
̷̧̢̲̭̦͖̣͗̈́̔͂͛͗͜͝2̸̝͇̤̏͌͘͠3̸͓̱̞̩̝̬͌̀͊̆̽͜-̷̙͇̊̓̈̾͂5̴̥̄̽̈́̀̆͘͘ ̴̨͍̖̻̥̮͘1̶̛̝̫͍̹̣͉̤̓̄̓̓͠ͅ-̴̛̺̤̼̪̃͗̌̅̃̉1̶̫̼̹̳̜͇͇͊͑̈́8̵͖̺̠̞̰̈́́͠-̴̨͙͚̆̔̀̌͒͘5̸̡̺̬̳̫̫̙̊̇͑͌̇̀͘ ̸̛̹̠̬̥͍̈́͑͐͗̅̅͜2̵̡̨̜̩̘͋̈́͘͠0̵͍͉̲̪̗̖̫̯̀͊͘-̵̣̉8̶̼̼͔͓̻͎͇͆͒́̀̐-̴̺̙̫̦̞̩̗̻͑̓̓̒̈̆̚͝5̵̨̬͈̳̼̲̌͋͒̒̕͝ ̶̻͖͉͔̬̫̹͆͌̾͒͌͜2̸͔̤̭̰̂̓̾3̷̲̫̤̪͛͝-̷̧̢̡͚̘̟̬͇͑̑͆͂̈́9̷̱͍͈̟̜̈́-̵̟̯̰̟̻͍̓̃̃̔̽̈́1̶͇̓͛͘2̸̯̲̲͉̤̑̄̎͑̾́̇̕ͅͅ-̷͎̇̎͛͜4̸͙̲̗̠̞́͊̔̍̊̈́͠͝ ̷̛̬̣̞̺̗̫͔͒̎̍͆2̴̠̪͕͔̈̿̚5̵̞̫͕͙̔̈͊͑-̵̹͎͑͛̆̎1̸̢̘̘͚̈́̆̓̀̾͂5̴̘͚͕͔̮̭̱̞̄͗́̌̒͗͝-̵̧̼̇̋2̵̨̢̝̻͔̥̣͙̓̇̄͠͝͝1̵̡̨̥̝̬̩̠̟͌̏-̴̛͍̂̌̌̏͂̈́ͅ2̸͓͉̒̌͊͘0̴͚̑̑̈̃̀̎͒̇͜-̴̣̣̤̔̎̍8̷͈̩̭̠̼̤̤̇̾̍͌̕  
̵̯̑3̷͚̰̗͍̯̫̊͒̉-̶̢̤̽͐̔̋͘8̴̢̛̂̉̒̔̇̃-̶̡̜͈̥̳͔̀͆͛̌̋͘̕1̶̟̞͝-̸̧̻͉͔̰̯̦̐̏1̸͔̜̜̯̩̊̇̌̇9̸̢̛̮̝̜̽̏̍̄̚̕ͅ-̴̧̱̜̪̅̂̓9̸̡̨̢͇̹̠̉͂̊̆́̓̐͝-̷͖̫̝̣͋̈̌̓͒̓͒͜͝ͅ1̶̥̩̃̌̚4̵̱͍͔͉͙̌́̈́̊́̇͆-̶̨̧̛̪̬̦̹̫̹͗̎̋̇̍7̸̰̬͌̂̓̈͠ ̵͍̦̫̼̍͋̆́͑̆̂̾2̸̤͇̆̂͘2̸̼̠͔̩̽̈́̆̽͝-̶̯̈́͒͒̓͐͐̏9̷̭̖̘͕̱̆̈̃̽̉͗̇̋-̷̧̳̱͙̜̇̌͗͋͐͘͝1̷̪̺̪̮͉͂̕̚ͅ9̸̥̭͔̗̠̖̂̈̎́̽̒̕͜ͅ-̴͇̹̱̭̘̭̊̾̒̉̃̈́9̶͖̻̗͖͒̆̇̋̂̐̕̕-̵̻̈1̵̻̩͕͎̫̲͝5̶̜̩͝-̶̫͓͍̠͊̈́̍͗̚1̶̣̺̈́̒̿͗͐̽͛͛4̶̨̢̹̑̒͠-̶̗̱̠͔̑̆̿͜ͅ1̵͇͔̼̩̠͎̈́̽9̵̡͈̉͐͆̆ ̶̻̝̳͂̈́̈́͘͝1̶̛͕̫̲̠̗̜̲͉̂̏̇̋͆5̵̛̱̋͊-̴̢̦̙̿̉6̸̧̻͍̰̥͇̠̒̋͐̀̐͝ ̸̧̠̞̮̭̯͂̏̍̒̄̽̽͌1̴̨̨̛̰͖̗͆̋͂5̷̞̜̜͈͇͕̱͊̋-̷̞̑2̷̤͔̫̹̎̀̿͝1̴̧̤̙̞̰̣̲̕ͅ-̵͎͔̬̞͑͒̽͘͝1̵̡̳̬̩̭͗̽́̕8̵͓̀̕̚͜ ̷̞͕͕̆̓͠6̶̻̜̺̙̼̉̈́̂̿́͝ͅͅ-̵̠̳̻͠2̸̢̬̪͍͍̫̜̱̑́̇1̶̨̞̟̻̗͒͒̋͘-̸̧̧̩̰̥̝͚̆̅͜2̴̨̤̤̟͎̊̒̈́͋̋͗̉͝0̶͈̒̓̒̓-̵̠̒̐̈́͌̊͠2̶̯̃̏̆̕͜͝͠͝1̴̧͕͋̑̀-̴̧̹̹̩͖̮̹̅̾͗1̸̣̆͊̌̉̃̊8̴̛̯͉̘̻͙͈̭͑͜-̶̡̱̼̈́̂̅͒̋͊͝5̶̜͔̟̻̳͘-̴̨͍͉̯͑̆1̶̞̳̻̪̟̺͉͌̄̓̓9̴̛͖͓͕͗̏̅̃̚  
̷̘͖͇̂̎͊͒1̵̼̰̺̥͇̈́̾̏5̷̥͖̅̃̾͝-̶͎̹͇̽1̴̹̠͑̉̈́4̸̠͑̂̋̉̇͑-̵̤̈́̇͋̉͆̂̕5̸̨̭͈͜͝ ̵̦̩̰͓͔̋̑̍̔͐͘4̵̲̗́̄̓̇̊͒̒͝-̶̝̯̝̏̄̉̿̕1̶͚̰̻̭̺̻̯͇̀̈͝-̵̡̥͓̖͔̲̫͋̓͛2̵͎͍͙͌̓̂̀̌̋͝5̸̡̧̤͈̥̭̘̲̋͌̓͊̽ ̸̭̺̟͙̍̿2̷̢̨̤̙͉͚̻̗͆͒̃̚͝3̵̛͚͗͛̆-̶̩̹͇̻̭͑̕͝5̴͉̬̻̞͚̼̓̓̀̌̀̈͘ ̸̧͖͎̼̥̙͖͉͐͝1̴̛̣̣̘̘̭̼̦͌͑͌̀2̷̮̙͍̄͐̅͗̍̏-̷͔̏͌̂͆̕̕͠1̵̨̰̳̟͍̍͌͂́͂͠ͅ2̵̯̺͇͇̅͗͒̇̓͝ ̴̡̲̰͎̲̮̈1̴̧̺̣̞̼̓̾́̃̆͋͝8̴͚̻͍̝̹̍̾̐̾͋-̷̢̛̈́͐̍̍͑̓5̷̯̠̺̲̓-̶͙͕͉͙̟͂̀̓̊̈́2̴̨̛͚̮́̓̏͒̾͑̂2̸͙̔̂-̸̲̀̎͘5̵̤͈̭̭̣̍-̸͖̩͕̮̬͍̘͆͊͜1̷̡̝̯͉̊̅͜-̸͔̻̼̣̇͂̊̓͊͛1̵̝͓̺͈͍͔̟̊̓͂͝2̶̦̣̗̘̟̓̉̇̄̋͠ ̷̥̭̭̤̳̹̠̉̒͂̈́̆2̶͖̽0̶̨̜̙̟̼̠̼́̐̆̃̍̃̅͆-̴̡̗̱̪͒͜8̷̡̠̹͙̤̼̥͚̓-̷̫̻́̃̔5̸̲̳̫̞͔̦͖̭̄͛̎̋͝͠ ̵͇̦̥̹̎̈́͛͊̈̇͋2̵̛͎̪̩̤͆̇̍̿͑̕̚ͅ0̴̢̭͎̝̗̱̱͓͋͗͐͊̍-̴̱̮̱̦̫̇1̷̡̻̥͒͒͆̈͌̀̚͝ͅ8̵͈̞̲̺̯̾̎͛͗̚̕-̴̻̱͕͆̅̓̉̿͝2̴̡̟̼̤̻̼̲̈́ͅ1̴̲̮̩̖͈͛̋͌̇̿̀͘-̸̙̂2̶̢͚͕̰͔͎̝͑͐͛̈́̕0̵̥͉̓̒-̷̨̫̩̮̫͇̑̎̈̆̋͝ͅ8̸̱̈́  
̵̨̛͛̚͝2̷͇̙͂̇̈́̂͋̕̚0̴̣̋͘-̴̛͔͕̦̟̞͎̔̌8̴̧̜̣̟̖͐̓-̷͍̺̂͒̏̅̾̈́̊1̴̲͓̗͇̹̹̟̈̄͌̌̓̿̽͠-̷̞̗̬̗̦͎̗̒͋2̵̛̹̽̌͆̎͋͘0̵̳̟͍̞̓̑̉̍̈̂ ̴̞̌̍͛͐̑1̵̡̢͙̹̻͍̬̘̽̽5̵̛̻̮͖͉͓̏̌̈́̇͝-̶̧̬͓1̶͉̑̈́̓͑̾̂̚4̸̙̱̱̲̰̥͔͗̽͝-̵̢̛̘̻̐̀̋̿5̸̡̻̳̼̤̌̐̂͋̊ͅ ̸̥̩̞̫̯̼͂̎́2̴̛̳̪͙͔̗̦̇̃͋́̓3̷̙͓̽̊-̷͎͊̎9̴̛̹͛̾͋̌̕͠͝-̶̻̰̻̟̜͕̳͑͛̈́͂̑̂1̸̠͈̺̘͎͗͗̄̾2̶͖̬̠̪̬͝-̵̢͍̖̮̝̼̭̅̋̄͐̇̕͜͝1̵̱͖̓2̸̹̓͐̍ ̸͚̩͕̳́̆̓4̷̢̛̼̟̘̻͕͇͆̈́-̶͇̙̺̊͗̚͜9̶̳̙͊̉͌͝-̸͙̩̱̳̓̈́̋̕5̸̨̫̦̊̈͐͒̽͋͜͝ ̷̧͙̹̝̝̥̲͖̍2̵̨̡͉̳͉̈́-̷̧͈̳͚̍̑̽͆͐̔̕5̵̢͇͐͜-̵͓̙̰̃̆̑̂̄͒͛̑6̶̡̛̳͎̠̱͂̓͗̍̚̚-̶̨̩̬͚̮͚̣̊͜1̶̢̬̯̝͌͂́͠5̴͍̩̖̦̏̈̓͂̔̃͠-̵̛̪͍̳̦̪̉̔̓̃̍1̵̢͚̰̞̫̳̲̒̐̈́͋͝8̷̩̰̳̣̦̹̯̦͑̍̆̒̏̚̕-̴̛͓̌̈́͑́͌̕5̸̘̠̗̖͒͋͛̄̃͐͝ ̷̨̙̝͓̖̺̃̓̃̚͝ͅ8̸̟͎̓͋̽͋̊̚-̸̲̜͓̝̉͑̈́̉̅̀5̸̛͍͙̣̬̿͑͂͘͘ ̶̳͔̉̃̄̄͌̅̕7̶̛͎̼͊̈́̉̇̃-̵̧̢̛̖̟͕̻͓̩5̵̡̲̱͌̊̊̉̈-̵͇̜͖̞́̒͌̕2̸̰̩̝͓͍̱̀͑0̶̦͔̞̞̫̏̊͠-̸̧͇̬̰̄̓̅̌̉̃̍̔1̶̝͇̩̱̋͑̃͆̀͑͠9̵͖̂ ̸̛͖̼̂̃̿̓̔͜͠2̷̩̪̿̾̓̅͘͝ͅ0̴͚̯̮̥̯̮̤̾̏͊͊̐̕-̵̨̲̒̑̄8̴̡̩̻͉̭̤͋̔̽̈͋-̴͉̼̲̗͚̠͈̥̑̌͒͊̈́̐5̴̢͎̭̮̳͖̞͓̄̀̂̍͛̄̊͝-̷̰͓̗͚͇̫͎̍̿̎͗̌1̴̲̰͑͐̕͝8̷̛̙͈̇̎̃-̶̢̪͚̥͎̜͙͐5̷̼̗͛͛ ̴̱͖̠̰̺̑̾̃̔̏̂  
̶̧̨̥̗̗͍͒̀

It was like a cypher, but it didn’t seem to have an end. As I was wondering why this thing was on the wall, I heard someone say, “Is it ok if we sit here?”

I looked around to see 5 people looking back at me. 4 of them were boys and one of them was a girl. The girl had very dark purple hair put up into two buns, a tan sweater on, and a pair of ripped jeans. 3 of the guys in their group had coffee-brown hair. One had a blue t-shirt on and a cat mask, one was wearing all red and a blue mask covering just around his eyes, and one was wearing a white lab coat, a light blue shirt, jeans, and a pair of glasses. The last guy had blonde hair and was wearing an off black shirt with a pair of black pants.

“S-sure.” I stammered. They all smiled as the girl, blonde hair guy, and the light blue shirt guy sat behind me. The two with the masks sat right next to me.

“So, you’re new here, vright?” The light blue shirt guy said. I felt my face get a little red.

“Y-yeah. I-is it that obvious?” I asked.

“A vittle?” he chuckled.

“W-well, m-my name is Chase” I stammered.

“Vell Chase, Vy name is Henrik, but you van call me Schneep!” He gushed. He then pointed to everyone else and said, “Vhat's Marvin, Jackie, Amertine, and Micah!”

“I like your hat!” Marvin gushed.

“T-thanks!” I said, “ I like your mask!”

“It is very original…” Jackie stated.

“At least it has more colors than blue!” Micah chuckled.

“Hey! Blue is a nice color!” Jackie protested.

“Yeah, but Marvin has a mask that actually fulfills its purpose.” Amertine said.

“Maybe, vut-” All of a sudden the lights went out. The only thing you could see was the projector. A bunch of people started whispering as a giant spotlight turned on. A speaker started playing a message.

“All 7th graders, please welcome to the stage your vice principal, Mr. Karim!”. A man started walking up onto the stage as students started to clap. He was wearing a nice suit and tie, with a light-blue undershirt. Once he got up to the microphone, he cleared his throat and started to speak.

“Welcome students, back to the Raspy Hill middle school. As you know, I am the vice principal, Mr. Karim. I help run the school with Mr. Hurley, the principal of this school. This year, the school has 1,980 students in the entire building. This is a major improvement since last year! I know you’re all probably really used to the school by now, so the teachers won’t be as understanding, but I'm sure you guys will be just fine!” He stated. Sure, I thought, I definitely will make it through the year without dying in the process.

“Now, please look under your seats. Under them will be your schedules.” He stated. I looked under my seat and there was a piece of paper, just like he said. I picked it up and unfolded it. Sure enough, on the top it said ‘Class schedule for Chase Brody Eye’. How did he know where I was gonna sit? That was a little creepy. I guess it didn’t matter though. I looked at the schedule and noticed something on it. It said:

School assigned partner: Zara Taispeánann paisean. Three things went through my head at that moment.

1 .She has a really long last name  
2 .I was going to be stuck with her for the rest of the year  
3 .How the hell did he know where I was gonna sit???

The more I thought about the second one the more I felt sick. Then I realized something. How do I know I'll be stuck with her, if I don’t know what a school assigned partner was.

“Yes! I got Jackie as my partner.” Marvin gushed.

“Umm…. do you guys know what a ‘school assigned partner’ is?” I asked.

“Vit’s the person you have all vour classes vith” Schneep stated.

“You also get their phone number to text them about any assignments you missed, or if you forgot something at the school. It’s like having a buddy.” Micah replied.

“Who’s your partner?” Amertine asked.

“M-my partner is Z-zara” I stammered. Instantly they all went silent and stared at me, almost as if I’d just offended them all. Amertine then looked over at them confused.

“Why are you staring at him? It’s just Zara. She’s really nice!” Amertine said.

“Veally Nice?!” Schneep screamed.

“She’s a bitch!” Marvin protested.

“And she always pushes people around!” Jackie agreed.

“You're just saying that because she’s popular,” Amertine retorted, “Besides, I've never seen her bother any of you! Well I can’t speak for Chase….. But still!”

“That's because she doesn't do it in front of YOU” Micah stated.

“Sure” She scoffed. She then proceeded to stare at everyone with a sort of hatred in her eyes. Marvin then tapped my shoulder. I looked over at him and looked straight into his eyes. He looked a bit concerned.

“Listen, I know you probably don’t know Zara, but whatever you do, don’t let her push you around. Ok?” He asked.

“I-i’ll try,” I responded. He gave me a small smile as he looked back down at his schedule. I decided to do the same. My first class with Zara was gonna be Math. I could already tell that was going to be ‘fun’. I then looked in the corner of the paper and saw a number string that looked like this:

1̷̯̈́̈́͊5̵̦̲͖͔͙͐̎́̕͜͜-̶̥̓̏̾̍͜1̷̦̝̦͗́4̶̻̂̃̂ ̴̨̹̼̍͗͋̌2̸͔̜̬̟͋̽0̸̲͍̮̞͈̪̲́̊̃-̵̝̱̙͓̙̆8̷͎͉̓-̵̧̼̟̗̮̫̙̫̃̂̽̚1̵̢̹̻̟̳̣̱̻̈-̵͚̬̙̳̃2̷͖̄͗̈́͛0̵͙͇͑̏̉̕͠ ̵̘̞͈̹̣̩̱͆͊̏ͅ4̶̨̬̱̙͓̑̈́̎͗̈͜-̵͓̑̈́̍̈͋̿̕1̸͎̯̮̥̤͗̾̔̓̏͋͘͜͝ͅ-̶̛͓͕̭̞͔̈́̈́͘2̵̻͇̲̭̦̲̟͗̏̑5̴̤͖̭̝̀ ̷̧̨̰̠̱̲̤̅̚̚2̶̧̡̠̰͕̬̬͋0̶̨̥̭̽̏̕ͅ-̶̺̔̑8̶̳͎̞̇͊̆̾̈́͋-̶̫̪̜̘̹̹̎́͑̈5̶̣͙̉͂ ̷͖̭͇̅̓͆͑̚2̴̢̠̦̙̮͓͗͊͆̏̉͊͝ͅͅ-̷̨͕̣͕̫̭̈̈̓́1̸͚̭̩͉̀̐͛́2̷̘̹̲̈́̐̅̆̚-̸̨̟̲̩͇͙̱͕̔͛̂̓͛̀͝9̶̖͕̲̕-̶̤͔̫̃͆͐̓̓ͅ1̴̡̩̜͔̝͖͉̝̿̂̿͝4̷̤̆́̈̐̀-̵͚̗̍̈́͐̏͌͝4̵͓̟̬͑̒͂̑ ̵̦̖͍̗̌̇̋͘͝2̷̡͔͕̗̥̬̗͑̕͠3̴̧͈͈͇̣͂-̷͙̩̈9̵̢̤̺͉̽͘-̴̦̖̠͈̲͋͜1̶͇̝̮̦̫̈́2̴̯̘̠̫̎̑͋̅̏͝-̸̗͔̣͗͂̿͝1̷̞̅̂̿̉̍̌̈́2̷͖̳͚̻͇̾̿̅͋͋̃̽̚ ̵̯͇͇̄͂͘ͅ1̸̧͕̞͚̝̲̓̋̈͐̔̌͒͠9̴̦-̴̦̲̮͈͐̈́͋̾5̸̦̦̯͍̮͍̉̇̾̉̌̈́͛-̶͓̐̐͛̎̌͝5̴̡̄̉̾͊  
̶͇̦̠̗̊̿̉͐̽̋2̸̢̣͙͖͉̦͉̋̿̅̉0̴̢͉͈̖̼͓̒͝-̸̨̪͉̜̻̻͈͚͒̌͋8̶̭͗̅̅̃̃͝-̶̧̱͎͖͈͗5̷̢͚̬̺̯͓̐̅̈́̏̒͆̚ ̶̡̬̮̮̗̾̑̾͆̌͐͘1̸͖̳͖̰͍̽̃̔̽̔ͅ3̴̦̈́̐̉̓̎̅͘̕͜-̵̯̗̼̳̻̪̒̅̌̚5̵͙̮̖̳̯̯̎͋̃ͅ-̷̢͙̻̟͔̠͊̋̕͜5̷͉͗-̵̼͋͆̃͘̕͝͠1̵̧̛̣̀̏1̸̧̹́̂̿͆͂ ̵̨̛͕̰͍̳̃́̎2̸̻̊̎͋͂͝͝͠͠3̵̨̞̣̿̎-̵̻̞̦̝̌͑̋9̷̡̼̤͉͕̻͉̠̉̾͐̃̾̕͝-̶͓̳̭̄͊̒̑1̵̤͎̟͋̎̆͑2̸̧̖̲͓͇̎̎-̶̟̹͒̐͂̾̑̐̇̋1̵̡͖̖͎̂2̷̨̘̲͓̇̈̊̕͝ ̶͔̟͓̳̼̎̏͝1̴̗͈̞̥̫͔̩̓͐̽͂͑̅̑̕9̸͇̓͆̄͂͋̓̔-̴̧̠͛̑̑̾́̕͝ͅ2̵̢̯͔̰̩̹͊͐͠0̴̧̞͙̝͚͐̇̿̉̉̾͝-̸̢̲͚̦̩͔̳̹͛̇̒͝1̴̹̥̥̈͂-̶̥̼̦̖͎̥̥̋̐̐̊̉̕ͅ1̵̧̲͚͉̩̤̓̎̊̾͑4̵͚̥̰̜̯̬̓̐̀̊ͅ-̸̼̺͈̂͊̉4̷̦̣̰̪̟̥̱͋͛́͋͜  
̷͈̏̏̓̃̋̉1̷͙͈͈̫̓̆̊-̵͚͇̩̍͗̎̅̌̕͝1̵̨̢̪͙̎̉̋̏̚͠4̴̧͇̘̟͚̭̣̊͜-̶̡̛̥̜̼̟̫̰͐̋̅̊͜4̴̛̰͕͎̼͓̐̓̆̓̓̌̋ ̵̨̮̻̞̼̰̆͠2̸̰͇̦͖͎̗̲̈́̄̿͒͛͝0̵̯̝̦͙̣̔-̷̛͎̊̑̇̊̍͒͆͜8̴̪͖͖͉̮̊̌̇̄̚̕͜-̷̨͎̬̭̃͗̃͘5̷̩̞̀ ̷̛̻̞̬͈̲͎͕̌̈́1̶̺͕͎͍͎̉8̴̫̮̹͈̒̿͂͑͜-̸̡̣͓̥̦̖̞̙͑̋̅̚͝͝5̶̬͉͈̽̋̓̌̈-̵̜̣̖͎̰̍̊̽͘͘͠6̵̹͍̫̼̮̬͓̂ͅ-̷̢̡̛̦̖̜̩̽͗͝ͅ1̷̛͔̦̗̘̫̬̈́̓͗͊̍̐͝5̶̩̫͍̓̒-̵̞͔͗̉̔̈͐̽̕͘1̵̛͎̳̏͆8̶̱̫̮͌̈͜ͅ-̷̙̜͒1̴̖͂̆̔̒̈͜3̶̛͖̩̞̗̮̼̦͗̍̋͝-̵̬̘͈̪̈́́̓͝5̵̢͇̯̭̱͔̏̒͂̃-̴̹͉̣̻͋̂4̴̛̛̭̠͉͆̐͌͠ ̸̡̰̘̣̻͔̇̓̉͘2̸̡̆̓̏̉̾̈́̌3̶͔̎̈́̋-̴̯͇̪͈̲̱̅̎̎̂9̶͙̎͋͛̄͐-̴̻͋̋́1̴̣̥̪̱͋̀͘2̴̧̰̟̑-̴̭͔͂́̂1̵̡̓̕͘2̷̪̮̂͗͋͌͆͆͘ ̷̛̩̠̠̱̬̼̰̲̆͒̎̎̃̉4̵̧̩̥͉̹̲̯̀̈͜-̴̼̽ͅ9̶̡̱͉͉̹̋̋́̌̓̋-̴̯̂5̶̮͓̙͎̼͍̟̺͑̽  
̴̧̛̼͍̗̜̜̒̋̍̎̄͝ͅ6̸͈̮̳͍̗̆-̶̢̧̪̱͕̄1̸̹̬͐̂͌͂̏̉͂5̵̡̬̈͛̐-̴͍̏̂̉̾̆̍1̵̧̨͖̖̪͊̎́8̸̡̙̤̻͚̤̐̌̔̈́̈́͐ ̴̨̛̮͙̝̖̼͂͐͋́̉2̵̪̪̤̐͆̓̌0̵͚͇͋̊͌̍̽͘͝-̴̰̗̰̰̦̖͚̪̇̾̑͊͝8̷͎̬͍̙͓͓̇͋͜-̵̛̙̹̞͕͙͈̤͚͒̈́͆̒̀̉͝5̷̻̿ ̵̗͙͙͛̈́̒1̵̛̮͑̂̂̎͠͝9̶̧̡̺̑̃̾̾̑̈́͠-̸͉͓̺̳̎̃̈́̔̓̍1̸̬͉̟͍̺͙̳̬͂̈́̓̈́̎̓̇̆-̵̨̟͓͚̱̱̔̓͒̂̐̏͗͑͜1̸̠̬͈͂̊̕̚͘͜1̴̹͚͌̕-̵̛̛͓̭̬̬̓̀̾̓͘5̵̞̳̦̝̫̹̓̑͜ ̷̢̛̫̫̩͚̗̪͊͗̎̇1̷̧̢͉̠̠̈̇̔̐̚͘͝5̶͙͍̹̖͐̆̌͒̇̚͘-̴͙͇̰̝͍̭͛́͑̃̓͑̓͠6̸̢̱̜͍̫̹̹̾̃ͅ ̷̻̑2̸͇̍̊̈́̏̉̌0̸̼͙̣̥̠̾̓́͑̿̚-̵̠͚̣̘̟̈́͌̈́͗̅8̷̫̒͝-̵̙̖̏͒5̴̧̧͖̝̺͖̙̌͘͝-̷̻̼̒͂̓̈́͜1̸̢̤̓̎̽̃͘͝3̴̣̘̌͊ ̵̻͉̩͔̟̣̮̽̈́̃̓͑̍̅͒1̸͕̭̣̾̆̈́̽-̷̡̘̬̥͙̄́̎̋͊1̸̻͙̯͖̉͒̾̇2̶̧̗̺͔͎̠̆̅̄̚-̴̻͔̏1̷̦̗̥̳̼̆͗̈́͂̈́͘2̸̞̳̪̝́͜

Must be my school ID or something. The vice principal started speaking again.

“Now, I-Ṱ̸̙̥͈̳̂̐̏͐̉̀̐͒h̸̺̮̥̃̇̄̔̾̆͒͊̎̊͒͆̈͝e̴͉͑̽͝ ̵̨̧͍͕͚͙̔͐̒͒͊̃̆̌̄̃̈̓̃̋̈́̕P̸̢̦͈͎͉̰̟͉͓̰̮̺̑͊̽̀̅̆͜r̵̛̳̖̞̤͌̈́̈́̊͐͛̂̍͜͝i̴̢͕̟͈̬̖̜̭̙̭̅̊̄͛̓͋̀̚n̶̡͖͖͔͚͑̈́̃́̿̌̐̚͝c̸̨͕̯͖̖̀ͅi̷̛̤̙̼̺̩̞͈̥̣̺͖̐̒͐͒̅̓͑͌̕p̶̰͓̲͍̳͙̝̦̻̬̭͉̅̅̔̆̂̐̏͛ą̵̨̛̲̹̭̼̜̞̳̟̹͉̗͎̞͗͗͗͋͐͗̂̄͛̇̕͘̕͜͠l̸̢͖̹̦͖̘͉̤̣̼̱͖̠̩͖͈̣̍͛̇̓̓͆̉͊͋͊͘͝͝͝ ̷̦͕̹͗͌̀̇̂͆͝i̵̛̮͈̮̔̏̎̈͒̓͐͋̈̓ş̵̜̝̰͕̓͆͊͒̿̐̋̊͐̋̓̓̋͌ ̶̨̡̡͔̦̺̼͉̫̥̱̾́̌̈́̑͆̑͌͝l̴̢̞͕̞̹̻͕̻̘̿̌̾͝ỳ̸̧̋̇͜į̴̛̟͙̘̒͒̈̇͑͐͆͂̇̕̚̕n̷̲̘̰̦͙̯̦̪̫̜̤̩̋̉̈́̊̈͗̔̾̉͆̇͒͝͝ͅͅg̷̢̛̛̤̺͔̊̿́̈́͊̈́͊̿͛̈́͘̕͜͠͝ ̷̛̞̮̜̺̗̘͚̞͔̩̃̾̏͌̌̌̐̐̎͘͘͘t̷̨͉͉̟̻̯̬̖̮̤̮͗͊̑̉̍̈̐̌̊̓͌̓̄͝͝o̸̳̼͇̭̘̩̮̠̱̹̒͗͒͗̂̄̒́̎̀̕͘ ̶̧͖̭͉̮͔̻̫͓̟̓̑͐͐̓͊̄̽̈́̈́͌̑̕ͅͅụ̵͉̳͇̯̫̙̰͍̼̳͉̼̪̮͇̯͋͑͂͑̓̃͑̃̕͝ş̴̙͈́͌̿̕͜.̴̢̬̺̳̹̪͖̜̲̰̲͇͔̰̩̰̘̄͋̈͗ ̶̨͚̣͍̼͙͍̘͎̺̜̻̃̇͐ͅͅB̵͚̫̋͑̓́͐̈́̅̀͝͝ư̴̫̜̞͕̦̹̾̏͌̎́͗̌͂̉̈̈̀͑̀̚t̶̮̫̳̰͚̠̥̤̦̬̥̮̪͐̎̋ ̶̨̢̩̣̠̂̒̔̋ẘ̴̛̖̖̫̫͓̥̭̜͈̙͕̩͍̿̒̀͗̈́̅̒̌̾̑̇̓͜ḧ̴͓̗̠́̌̔̎̽̾̂̈̿̚â̶̤̤̭̲̳̮͍̼͙̰͂̿̽͆̎̆͋̈́͘͠ͅt̶̨̳̗͇̘̺͕̗͙̙̣̹̘̯̻͛̏̽̍͊͊͛͗̐͗͗͊̔̚̚͠ ̴͍͈̜͋̏͛͊̊́̔d̴̯̰̖͇̼̜̤͎̳̰̣̣̱̳̋ơ̶͕̼̯̈́̆͆̿̈́̆̓̓͛͗͐̋̂͊̔͝ ̷͕̌̀y̵̛̜̼̱̠̜̗̦͌̿̅ợ̵̢͉̳̞͈̝̱̖͈̪͇͛̊̈̎̇̋͊͛̆̆̚̚͜͝ư̷̡̜͙̊̆̊̀̓̈̂̏̑̈́͊̚͠ ̴̨̱̩̹̙̤͈̬̮̙̖̥͎͕̼͚̜̿͛̈́̒̏̊͛͐̏̋͋̕t̵̢̛͈̫̹̤̜͔̰̣̭͍̙͑̈́̃͒̋̍̿̌͋͆͂͆̊̚ͅḧ̶̡̡̹̻̬̳̤̲̜̞̘̯̞͒̇̈́͂̊̿̋í̴̡̞̱̻͕͙̉͒̊̓n̸̛̻̱͓̲̭͚̦̯͈̐͐̏̊̓̈́͑̕k̸͖͎͍͉͇͉̠̼̈́̔̏̋͋͑̄̃̄̾̔̆͑̂̃ͅ ̴̧̺̺͕̦̟̥̙̰̲̥̣̹̺́̾͂͠h̵̨̪͔̼͔͖̯͓͚͔̤̙̆̋̏̈́̂̊̊͑͝é̴̛͉̌͑̊̓̈̈̄̈́̅̋̈́̚͝͠'̵̨̛̲̪͎̩͔̯̦̻͔̺̞̙̥̞̇̾̆͊̔̓̅̈͐̉͊̉̌̚̕s̶̼̱̎̿̒̈́͒͊̒͘ ̴͓̮̝̦̏̅̾͂̎͆̀̑̚͘͜h̵̙̭̭̲͎̯̺͕͍̣͉̹͎̬̓̇͜͜i̴͉̗͐̌̏̎̃͛̆̊̈́͒͗̀̐̈̍̊͝d̸͙̗̜̞̦̞̅̂̈́͑̄̀̈̚i̴̺̝̲̞̱̘̲̮͔̙̳̮̬̬̗̯̽̓͐̃̂̎̈́̓̋̓̔̈́̅͝͝ṉ̷͈͎͌̊̿̃̃͌̀̒͑̎̐̋g̶̡̘̣̲̳̘̞̹̰̱̺̬͓̊͐̑͆́̈́̚͠.̸̨̖̰̪̮̲̭̾̈̔̈́̿͑̆̈́͒̓͆̍̐̂̕͘͝ ̷̨͓̪̘̗̟̲͇̹̒͊̿̇̍̽̓̇̓̽͘͘͝A̸̒̎̍̆́͘͝ͅc̶̨̧̛̣̙͉̭̰͔̫̝̤̫̰͇̩͚͐͊͆̑̏̾͗͛̎̔̚͜t̶̨̗̦̫̘̲͙̖̜͒u̶̡̹̹̙̖͓͎͈̗͔͌͆̌̏͠a̸͈͛̓̑̍̊̓̇͐̓͝l̵̢̲̠̻̪̦̖̳̻͖̪͇̾̅̈̑͂͊̌́̀̐̋̈́͂̿͠͝ḽ̸̨̮̪͔̣̞͚̭̥̋͑͐̈́͊͌͋̈́̋͊̋͘͠ͅẙ̸̧̢̧̝̠̥͚͎̭̠̮̓̐͗̽͗͌̈̋͊̀͌̚͜ͅ,̶̛̛̼̝̥̣͍̫̜͂̒̿̎̈́̇̌̾͗͋̾̉͘͝͝ ̷̛͍͇͉͙̈́͛̃̋̏̅͋͆͑̎́̕w̷̧̦͉͈̄̂͋̉̕h̷̫͕̱͙̘̯͕̋̋ả̴̡͎̰̼̤̦̮̲̘͈͕͓̭̤̫̬̳͒͑̓̄̔̈́͌̓̄̓͂̓̐̚̚͘t̴̮̒͆̒̉̍͑̀̓̕͝ ̴̢͎̞͂̌̈̒́̎̋̋̽̚ḑ̸̠͎͓̲̬͑̒̓̋̋̾̄̌̏̓̎̃͜͝ȏ̷̺̻͉̻̥̘̳͆͑͗͛̃̈́͛̇̀̔́͌͘ ̸̢̢̜͕̀͛̃̓͌̊ͅy̸̠͔̭̻̞̽̒͒͋̄̀͋̂͒̓̿̚͝ͅơ̵̮̤̬̙̋̿̉͋̇̊̾̅̎̽́ų̸̟̻̙͗̐͗̉̚ͅ ̴̛͖̳̲̭͊͊̾͂͒̒͐̐͆͌́̑ţ̷̯̩͇͔̟̖̺̺͚̹͚̉͑̋̅̾̊h̷̡̧̡̧̯̼̥̬̻̬̭̪̀̈́̃̓̈̂͆̇̔̃͛̃i̸̮͎̙̼̜̬͙̱̮̯̳̰͕͓̗͊̃̉̑̊̂̅̈́̒͂̏͜ͅn̵̡̧̠̟̫̪̘̯̟̤̖̤̯̹̖͔̄͑̔̃̄̇͘ḵ̸̮̠̈́̆͊̏̀̿͛̕͘ ̴̪͚͖̼̞̝̱̑̉̔̈́C̷̡̢̭̺̺̮̺̥̤̯̀̑͜h̴̘̝̃ä̴͔͍̘̪̮̇̈́͑̎͜s̵̤͍͍̥͙̗͓̜͛͆̈́̔̄̌̚͘͝͝͝ͅȅ̷͉̠̥͇̹͓͔̥̩̳͚̚͝ͅ ̸̮̐̂͛̑̍͂į̶̜̲̰͖͙̹͓̺̯̤͈̜͐̚ͅs̸̨̰̻͚̗̣̤̘͉̦̭͈̙̤̽̈̿̌͗̚ ̵̜̙̣̼͓̫͚̜̯̜̥̟̝̮̼̀͜ͅḩ̷̨̼͓̘͍̗̗̻͓̫̩͇̘͎̈́̂̽́͌̋̄͆̎̑̅ͅḭ̴̞̝͙̜͚̮̭̲̠͎̟̗̱̃d̶̨̡̳̥̰̘͈̻͎̖͚̹̈́̏̏̓͌i̶͖̤͖͔̤͑̈̉̽́̓̅͒̓̃̿̔͒̆̈́͝n̷̢̧̨̡͚̠̦͖̗͕̹̟̈̿͐̔̕͘ͅğ̵̛̲͚̰̼̼̩̰̝̙̩̇̾̋̉̓́͛͑̎̚̚͝.̴͎̈́̃͌̈͋̄͠ ̵̢̖̣͕̣̬̰̦̗̘̫̅ͅH̴̖̋̂̎̿̂ẻ̶͍̠͚̗̠͙̙̖̭͚̟̞̊͐͌͗͒̾͋̋̓̀̌̃̎͠ͅ ̵̛̰̥̇̍̔̓̏͋̇͌͛͐̊̍̋̂̀͝ș̴̉̾̀̇̃̊̍͊̎̑̓ę̸̛̭̝͍̫̬̠́̀̄̃̈̊̎̎̆͌̓̕͝ͅe̸͙̦̓̂͆̈́͗͆̒m̴̢̧̛͔͈̲͕̣̳͈͛͊͒̃͒̆́̎̚͝s̶̟͉̹͖̰̤̙̣͖̞͖̍͐̆̆̐̃͆͘ ̴̨̛̫̭̀̌̀͒́̊̑͂̿͂͊͌̕͘͘͜l̵̨̫̻̜̲͍͕̳̭͍̳̮͈̣̪͗͐̑͆͛͆̓̃̏i̶̛̘̘̪͉͍̹̔̌͊̏̈́̿̿͋̋k̵̰͔̰̩̲̤̈̾̂͂͐̉ê̶͇̞̪̜̯̖̳̪͖̒̈́̇͌͜ ̶̛̖̻̟̥̭̯̜̼̑͑͒̑͊̃̿̑̓̾̍̄̀h̶͍͎̼̰͕̰̲̫̩̽̎̆̆̌̐͑͌͝e̵̢̹̪̦̖̰̪̣͈̼͗͆͒̾̽̋͆̽'̴̧̧̢̛̰̫̪͓̣͖͍̗̻̈́̊̿̇̐͛̓̎̇̒̈́͊͑̈́̒͝s̴̡̥͎̠̦̬̲̆͆́̈́͆̌̇̔͌͠͠ ̵̛̘̔̒̎̊̾̾̿̾͛̚͠d̵̨̢̮̰̻͈͎̉́͐͂̑͛͋̇͝͝ȍ̶̦͕̱̜̫͓n̴͓̻̟͖̖̪̰̞͋̃ẻ̶̛̟̩͓̭̘̘͙͕̩̟͕̅͂̓̋͐̓̆̉͂͊̑̎̃͝ ̶̨̖̣̯͔̲̟̃͂̈́͛͗͛̔̓͋̏̌̇̓͛̾̍̕ş̵̧͚̙̫̣͇̘̫̹̮̋̓̽̓̅̓̋͘͜ố̴̡̧̡͚͚̠̤̩͈̻̞͎̣̤̹̦̭̈̀̇̃̃̕͠m̷̧̟̭͙̼͍̐͆̕͠e̵͍̪̗̐̄̈́̽̿t̵̢̡͙̳̘̦̣̦͓͔̖̬̰̽͋̌̓͂̆͒͜h̸̳̯̩̳͕͍̯̗̖̝̗͆͑i̶̧͕̘̫͎̇̍͛̓̌̋̊͐̿̊̒̍͘͝n̷̨͚̞͎͖̥̜̭͙̙͚̱̖͎̱̓̀̽̏̒̆͌̃̈́́͋̆̄͂͜͝͝g̴̨̛̬͈̥̘̱͙̍̽̋͂̄̒͘͠ ̶̧̗̘̹̱͈̺͉̠͗̈̅̈́ḩ̶̯͕̻̙̼̝͂̑̈͆̌̈̐̉̊̆̈̍̔̕̕e̸͎̤̠͕̎́̾̒ ̵̭̫̀̂̾̎̑͛͝ć̵̡̧̫̳̝̰̜͓̠̞͒̅͒͋͐́̍̀͜a̷̪̹͉͚̭̟͓̞̳͇̲̦̹͋̽͂́̿̑̕͜͝ň̶̡͇̒̒̈̏̆͋̓͊̒͋͗̏̍͘͜͠'̷̡̛͍͚̝̼̪̖̋̋́̿͐̎̇̂̆́̆t̸̡͓̥̳͓͉͔̙̤̙̪̲̯͚̼̄͒̔̎͋̍̌̚͠ ̴̦̝̦̊̆͛́̓͆͗ẇ̵̡̙̘̳̲̗̣̰̯̂̍͆̔́͛͝ͅä̸̢̼͇̩͔̳͕̘͚̱̠͈̟̘́͘ş̴̨̛͚̦͙̮̫̱̜̤̙̖̼̯̜̫̔̃̔͛̿̈̿̏̓͆̔̚ȟ̴̳͍̻̫̞̻͖͗͐͌̋̒̈́̊̊̋̑̄̚̕͝ͅ ̸̧̘͓͍̩͍̤̰͇̗̈́͝ờ̵̧̭̗̫̔̅͂̀͜f̸̢̻̱̞͍̭̖̟͎̪͉͖̱͆̇̿̅̏͜͝ͅf̴̧̱̣̙̻̜̼̹͓̤̙̲̣͚̞͊̏́̈̑͐̎͛͐̆͗̊͠ ̸̪͍̐̋̂̾̽̆͆͆̽̂̅̓͝͠ǫ̵̻̞̻̬̬̠̩͕̯̪̠̥̼͂͂̇́̆͜͠f̵̦̬͖̬̻̫̻̙̞̺̦̗̊̅͑̕͘͝ ̵̢̧̱̜͕̺̲͔̖͎͍͔̂̑̎̆̚h̷͚̙̉̒i̵̡̤̥͉̙͙̝̭̣͇͐͆̂̈́̊̎̌͐̕m̸̧̛̠̰̥͚͎̼̞̞̹̲̱̖̀͗̐̎̎̇̌͠.̴̬̜͇͔̭̗͙̘̻̈̒̅̃͋͝

“Now, I would like for you to go and find the person listed on your paper, for they will be with you for the rest of the year!” He said.

“Well, I guess I have to leave you guys…,” I sighed, “It was nice to meet you all”

“Same here!” Jackie exclaimed.

“Vell see you ‘vound!” Schneep exclaimed.

I grabbed my backpack and headed off to find Zara. It was hard to see over the heads of people, mainly because I'm a little short, and about half the people I saw had the same reddish-brownish hair she had.

“Hey, idiot” I heard someone say, their hand on my shoulder.

“Ah” I yelled, startled by the sudden contact. I turned around to see Zara looking at me like I was crazy. I sighed a little bit, but then remembered that I was looking at the person who intentionally pushed me earlier. “S-so-”

“Just come on, pine tree” She rebuked as she flicked my hat, staring at my hair. She started to turn around and walk up the aisle. I followed her as I rolled my eyes and muttered  
‘Ní crann péine é mo chuid gruaige’ under my breath.

“What was that?” She snapped.

“N-nothing!” I responded. She gave me an evil glare before pulling me down into a seat. I felt really awkward sitting there next to her. A bunch of people were talking to her and giving me a glare that said ‘back off’, like I was trying to steal her or something. As if I’d want to go out with that mess.

“Now students, please report to your homeroom and get ready to have another great year at RHMS (Abbreviation for the school) and remember,” Mr. Karmin stated “we’re always watching”. The last thing he said gave me an eerie feeling. He’s always watching us? Why would he need to? I wondered. It makes me uncomfortable just thinking about it. I got up out of my seat (like everyone else) and headed towards my home room without Zara. The number was 206, on the top floor.

I walked out of the auditorium, found the grand staircase (somehow), walked up it, and found the HR number. When I walked in, I saw a bunch of maps on the walls of Europe, and the UK. I then saw the teacher sitting at her desk writing things down on a piece of paper. I walked up to her desk, a little nervous, and looked at her.

“H-hell-”

“Here’s your locker number, I’m Mrs. Leisciúil, now GO!” She snapped. She then tossed a paper at me. The paper flew up and hit me in the face, and flew to the ground.. At first, I was a little shocked by the reaction, but decided not to say anything. I picked up the piece of paper, and looked at the number. The locker number was 7272. So, I walked out of the classroom and went to go look for my locker. 

As I was walking down the hall I saw people out of the corner of my eye staring at me. Giggling. I felt my face turn red. Did I do something wrong? Do I look stupid? Am I doing something stupid? All these thoughts zoomed through my head as my eyes were racing to find my locker number. Once I did, I walked up to it, put in the combination, and opened it.

The locker was small, with one shelf on the top, and a hook on each inner wall. I took my backpack off and took out a little whiteboard and put it on the inside of the door. I also took out a whiteboard marker and put it right next to the board. I then put my backpack inside my locker and took out a notebook and a pen to write down what I would need for my classes. Right after I did that, my locker door was slammed down by Zara, with a couple of other people behind her. 

“Hello again, pine tree.” She smirked. I got a little nervous seeing so many people watching me, there stares sticking to me like glue. “What’s s’matter half-pint? Are you s-scared? '' She mocked, pushing me up against the locker. I felt anger welling up inside of me.

“W-why can’t you just leave me a-alone?” I blurted. She smiled, deviously, as one of her hands made a fist. Oh no.

“Because, you’re not like the rest of us, you’re unknown to the rest of the school, you’re an outcast, and I intended to keep it that way” She snapped. She then punched me in the face and I fell to the ground, my notepad, and pen falling out of my hands. Everyone in the group laughed at me as I scurried to pick up my things.

“What a nerd!” I heard one say.

“He’s so gay!” Another said.

“What a loser” Another jabbed. They continued yelling out insults at me as I got up. Zara went to punch me again when a voice broke through the crowd:

“What’s all this ruckus about?” Zara looked behind her to see a tall man who looked a lot like Dad but different. He had green eyes and darker hair, almost black but not quite. “I hope you aren't causing trouble, it would be terrible if we had to send you to the office in the first five minutes of school, now would it.” He told them.

“Oh, it’s nothing!” she responded. “We were all just talking.”

“Well, you better head to your homeroom,” he then responded, his eyes fixed on me, “you don’t want to miss the first day of school.”

“Yes Mr. McLoughlin.” They all replied. Then, they all started splitting up and walking away, Zara walking into our homeroom. I started to walk away too when he said

“Chase, wait-”. I turned around and looked at him confused.

“How do you know my-”

“I’ll tell you later, but I just wanted to make sure you're ok.” he immediately asked.

“I-i’m fine, thanks.” I said, I then started to walk away and cower into my classroom.

I looked around the room for an empty desk, found one and sat down in it, and prepared for a very long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bell rang after 4th period. I was already tired of school and wanted to leave. Thankfully, it was finally time for lunch. I walked into the cafeteria and immediately saw Marvin and Jackie. I walked up to them, eager to talk to someone who wouldn’t throw insults towards me.

“Hi guys!” I said.

“Hi Chase!” Jackie responded

“How has your first day been so far?” Marvin asked.

“Horrible,” I sighed, “so far all the teachers have been really boring, and Zara’s been making jab’s at me. I can’t even walk in the hallway without being laughed at by her and her friends.”

“Oof, that’s got to suck” Jackie responded. Marvin then nudged him in the side pretty violently. “Ow! What was that for!” He snapped.

“You don’t have to be so sarcastic about it to him! He just moved here!” Marvin responded.

“I wasn’t! I swear!” Jackie protested.

“Sure.” Marvin said.

“I’m serious Marv, I was being genuine.”

“Since when was saying oof being genuine?”

“Since I started saying stuff like that!”

“Could you guys stop fighting?” I muttered, noticing some people staring and giggling at us.

“Maybe, if Jackie was more sympathetic.” Marvin retorted.

“I was!” Jackie yelled.

“Vy are you two vighting?” Schneep asked, catching me off guard.

“Because Marv thinks that saying oof isn’t ‘proper’”

“Vit’s not.”

“But why?!”

“Can you guys stop fighting. It really isn’t a big deal” I asked.

“Fine” they all sighed.

“Good.” I responded. I then looked around the room for Amertine and Micah, but I couldn’t see them. “Do you guys know where Amertine and Micah are?”

“Nope. They must be at the spot already.” Marvin said.

“The spot? "I asked.

“Oh yeah! It’s where we all sit at lunch outside! It’s really nice!” Jackie gushed.

“Vhy vould they go there without us though?” Schneep asked.

“I, don’t know. Maybe they couldn’t find us?” Marvin suggested.

“Well, we’ll just have to go there without them.” Jackie said.

“Then we should get our lunch.” I suggested. They all nodded in agreement and started walking towards the lunch line. I followed them, as we all started talking about different interests we had. Turns out Marvin’s really into magic, and Shneep's into medicine and doctor stuff. We got some pizza, and then headed outside.They all started walking towards a giant, tall, oak tree. It had lots of shade underneath it. Well, that and both Amertine and Micah.

“What took you guys so long?” Micah asked.

“We were waiting for you!” Marvin yelled as we all sat down next to them.

“Well next time, try not to be so slow!” Amertine joked.

“We won’t” Jackie told them. The rest of the time we all just talked about our classes, and how our days had been going. As we were someone caught my eye. It was a girl with caramel colored hair. She had blue eyes, and was wearing a PINK purple t-shirt and jeans. I don’t know what it is about her, the way she acted, the way she smiled, or the way her eyes were, but I was mesmerized by her.

“CHASE!” Micah screamed.

“W-what?” I asked as a little tiny blush spread across my face. I looked towards him, as Amertine looked over to the girl I was staring at.

“Oh, Chase, do you like her?” Amertine teased.

“I-I don’t, w-why would I have a c-crush o-on h-her?” I mumbled.

“I wasn’t the one who said crush.” Amertine responded. I felt my face grow even brighter.

“You definitely have a crush on her dude.” Jackie said.

“A-are you sure?” I asked.

“Oh yeah, you definitely have a crush on Stacy.” Marvin said.

“H-her name is Stacy?” I asked with a bit of excitement in my voice.

“Yep!” Micah chuckled. So her name is Stacy. It was a nice name. I smiled a bit. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad here. “Anyway,” he continued, “Where did you move from Chase?”

“Oh,” I responded, “ I moved here from Brighton.”

“Vas it hard vor you to move?” Schneep asked.

“Not really,” I responded, “ I had moved there from Ireland, so most kids thought I was weird. I had made one friend but they ended up bullying me after ...”. They all stared at me with curious eyes. I could tell they were curious as to what the reason was. “ I don’t really want to talk about it.” I told them, but I could still feel their gaze on me. “Is that ok?”

“I guess” Jackie sighed.

“Vhatever you vant.” Henry said.

“Thanks!” I responded. They all looked away and continued eating their lunch.

“Soooooooo, what class do you have next?” Marvin asked. I pulled out my schedule and looked at what it said.

“I have class with Mr. McLoughlin, Health.” I responded.

“I do too!” Jackie, Amertine, Micah, Marvin, and Schneep gushed. They looked at each other and started laughing. I was so excited. I was gonna have all my friends in my health class. At least, I hope we're friends. Does sitting at lunch with them count as being friends? Well, at least I would have somebody to distract me from all the insults.

“Well, since we're all headed to the same place, why don’t we have a little first day competition.” Jackie suggested. Everyone, including me, looked at him eager as to what it was. “How about we have a race to see who can get their stuff, and arrive at his room first?” He suggested. We all nodded our heads in agreement, ready to race.

“Vait, shouldn’t we have someone be there before? You know….. To make sure no one cheats?” Schneep sneered looking at Micah.

“Hey! I don’t cheat ALL the time!” Micah yelled, clearly offended by Schneep’s jab at him.

“That might not be such a bad idea, though.” I responded.

“Yeah,” Marvin agreed, “having some sort of referee would be good.”

“But who will be it?” Jackie asked. I looked over to Schneep as he took a long sigh.

“I’ll be ref.” He said.

“Are you sure?” Amertine asked. “I could sit out if you really want.”

“No, vank you but i’ll sit this one out.” He responded. I could see it bothered him, but it seemed nice that he would give something up for the sake of his friends.

“Well, if your ref, then you should go and get your stuff first.” Marvin told him.

“Vright…… vell, I guess I'll see you guys later!” He responds. He then gets up from where he was sitting and started walking away from us and back into the building. As he left, we all gathered ourselves up, and prepared to have a race.

“Hey, Chase?” Jackie asked.

“Yeah?” I responded.

“If she tries to pick on you, you know Zara, don’t be afraid to tell me. I’ll have your back!” He said.

“Yeah, like that will ever happen.” Amertine butted in.

“Why would you think that?” I asked.

“Because it’s just how she welcomes people here. Besides, the insults can’t be that bad.” She responded.

“So you claim.” Jackie doubted.

“So I know.” she responded.

“Yeah, but have you seen the way she acts to Marvin and I? She still makes fun of us both, an we’ve been here for more than a year.” He snapped.

“So what? I’m sure you're just imagining things.”

“I’m telling you the truth. You’re just blinded by her just like everyone else at this damn school.” She then gave a deadly look over to him.

“What. Did. You. Say.” she snapped.

“You. Are. Blinded. By. Her.” He snapped back. She clenched her hands into fists clearly livid by what he had said. She then tried to punch him in the arm, but he dodged it. That didn’t stop her from trying again.This time she managed to get him, knocking him off-balance. They continued to have a cat-fight, both swinging their arms at one another. A large amount of people had started staring over at them, intrigued as to what would happen next. As they fought, I noticed something about her eyes. Her eyes weren’t there usual purple. They were green. Like Zara’s eyes. How was that humanly possible? I was still looking at them fighting, when Marvin walked in-between them and moved them away from each other.

“Ok, break it up you two!” He yelled. Amertine’s eyes returned back to purple as she walked over to Micah who had done nothing the entire time.

“Whatever.” She sighed. I walked up to Jackie while Marvin went over to Amertine.

“Hey, are you alright?” I asked.

“Yeah, I'm fine, just shocked.” He stated.

“Why?” I asked.

“Because,” he mumbled, “that’s the first time this has happened.” I stood there in awe. Something wasn’t right. Her eyes changing color didn’t make any sense, her attacking Jackie didn’t make any sense. Something was going on. But what?

“Alright guys!” Micah yelled. “Now that that’s been taken care of, on the count of three, the race will begin!” What was it that Amertine might be hiding? “One…” Does Zara have anything to do with it? “Two…..” Whatever sh- they were hiding i’m sure would come out soon, but for now there’s only one thing to do. “Three!” I had to run. Immediately after he said three I dashed into the building, down the stairs, and into the hallway. None of them knew my locker was right next to his classroom, so this was gonna be perfect.

“Chase!?” Schneep yelled.

“Hi Schneep.” I said, trying to find the notebook I had earlier.

“Your locker is vright next to his room?!” He yelled again.

“Yep, and I'm about to win!” I stated. Finally, I found my notebook, grabbed it, and dashed towards the doorway.

“Watch out Chase!” I heard Jackie yell, just as I got to the doorway. I turned around to see Marvin, Amertine, Micah, and him all dashing down the hall trying to win second place. As they came closer, Schneep and I saw how fast they were going.

“There gonna crash into us, aren’t they.” I asked

“Vep.” Henry responded. They all ran into us at the doorway, knocking both Henry and I into the classroom. We were all sprawled across the floor, laughing at what had just happened.

“Are you guys ok?” we heard someone chuckle. We all looked up to see the teacher at his desk, amused by what had just happened.

“Yeah” we replied. We all got up, brushing ourselves off from the dirt on the floor. I then looked over at the teacher, confused.

“How come you're not upset?” I asked.

“Because your friend Henrik told me this would happen.” He responded. Almost instantly, we all looked over at him.

“Vhat?” he asked.

“WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?” Jackie yelled.

“Because, I didn’t vant him velling at all of you.” He argued. They all continued to yell as I walked up to the teacher, with curiosity.

“Um…. Mr.McLoughlin?” I asked.

“Yes Chase?” He responded.

“How did you know my name?” I asked. He suddenly stopped what he was doing and looked over at me. “Y’know, from this morning. You said you would tell me.” I could tell there was something he was trying to hide as he looked back at me.

“Henrik told me. He’s in my Homeroom” He said. I could tell he was lying, but I just ignored it.

I then looked over to everyone to see that they had stopped arguing. We then heard the bell on the speaker ring. “Ok you guys, take a seat at some of the desk’s, and just wait until the rest of the class gets here.” He told us. I, having no idea where to sit, sit at a desk right across from Marvin and Jackie. We all start talking about video games, like Undertale and Resident Evil 2. It turns out both of them like those games. As we were talking, I noticed that girl, Stacey, walk in with Zara. Behind them were these two guys that were in one of my previous classes. I think they said they’re names were Tom and Tord. Zara saw where I was sitting and gave me a dirty look. I just looked back over to Jackie and Marvin.

“She’s here. Isn’t she.” Jackie stated bluntly.

“Yep.” I responded. We then saw her sit next to me.

“Hello dumb and dumber.” Zara spat at Jackie and Marvin.

“Hello sarcastic queen.” Jackie spat back.

“I just adore your trashy outfit. Definitely doesn't make you look retarded.” Zara sarcastically said to Jackie.

“And I just love your trashy hair. It definitely doesn't make you look like a drag queen.” Marvin sarcastically spat towards her. It honestly baffles me how both have the courage to stand up to her. She was always intimidating with her presence. I had only met her today, but when I was near her everything felt cold and bleak. As they were arguing with each other, I sat and watched. It was honestly very entertaining. 

I saw some more people walking in. Two of them I had recognized as Dewy and Rosaline from my home room, but the two behind them I didn’t know. Some other people walked in that I had met from other classes like Lance, Keith, Roman, Virgil, Dipper, Mabel, Sally Face, and Larry. Then I saw the last three people walk in. It was Anti, Host, and some other kid that I hadn't seen before. Mr. M then closed the door, and went back to his seat.

“Alright now children, please settle down.” He asked. Instantly, the whole room was silent. It was kind of amazing how fast everyone listened to him. He must have a good rep or something. 

“Now,” He said, “I am Mr. McLoughlin. You can call me Mr. M for short. I will be your Health teacher for the rest of the year. The school also put in place that all the sixth period classes will be the advisory group’s. So, we’ll also be together for Advisory days in the morning.” Everyone in the class groaned when they heard that. I heard that advisory is when your in a group of people and ‘Advise’ students on academic, social, and/ or future-planning issues. It honestly sounds boring. ‘Don’t worry! I won't make you do all the boring stuff!” He chuckled. This was followed by people having sigh’s of relief. “Alright, now. I’m gonna take attendance.” He told us. He then went off the list and we all said here. “Now that that’s all accounted for, everyone stand up with your stuff.” He told us. I’m pretty sure we were all confused, but we did what we were told.

“Um, why are we doing this?” That kid that was talking with Anti, Elijah, asked.

“Simple, because I’m letting you guys not sit with your partners, if you don’t mind.”

“WHAT?!” Both Zara and I shouted at the same time. I could feel everyone staring at both of us. I was so happy about it, but I could tell Zara wasn’t. We then saw the teacher let out a little chuckle.

“I’m letting you guys choose where you want to sit, and you don’t have to sit with your partner. I want you guys to be comfortable.” He said, “Now, go ahead and find somewhere new to sit.”

Everyone in the class started moving and talking to one another. I stayed with Marvin and Jackie, as we all tried to find somewhere new to sit. We saw five desk’s all together in a corner and sat down at them.

“Do you mind if we sit here?” We all heard someone ask. I looked up and saw Host and Anti standing at the head of the table.

“Sure.” Marvin told them. They both then sat right across from Marv and Jackie.

“Alright now class,” Mr. M began, “Let’s start with introductions.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Quick author interjection this chapters about to end I sWeAr-)

Health had just finished. Only one more period until I can finally escape this hell hole. It was a free period, which meant I could explore the school. When the bell rang for 7th period to begin, I got my stuff and left the room without anyone noticing where I had gone. I then made my way down the long hallway, the events at lunch recurring in my mind. It was strange how her eyes could just change color. It wasn’t a normal thing that humans could just do. None of it was. Just like how Mr.M somehow knew my name. What could it possibly mean? I got to the end of the hallway and looked to my left. As soon as I did, I saw the school’s library. I decided to go check it out.

As soon as I opened the door I was amazed with what I saw. I saw bookshelves on almost every wall. The library had two floors, and both the floor and railing on the second floor was made out of a blue glass. The first floor had a light blue carpet and some circular tables with computer’s. It was stunning.

I walked in looking at all the different shelves and books on them. There were so many things in the library, but one book stood out to me. It was on a bookshelf labeled Fantasy Non-Fiction. It was a book with a black-leather cover and a red star pentagram on it in. It had one of those buckle-like things on it you’d normally see on notebook’s. I reached for it and took it off the shelf. I opened it up and read what it said on the inside. Demon spell book and guide. Why would the school own something like this? I then started thinking about the events of today and what had happened. So far I’ve had a dream I haven’t had in forever, Anti exe stopped working at one point, a girl I just meet gives me the creeps, one of the friends I just made suddenly changed eye color, the teacher somehow already knew my name, the vice principal made a really vague mention of watching all of us, and now I found a strange book in a place you wouldn’t expect. I feel like something’s going on in this town. I decided to take the book with me. It might help me figure out something behind what's been happening here.

I went to the check-out area of the library, checked the book out, and went back to my locker. There was only 5 minutes left in school, so I figured he should just get ready to leave. I opened my locker and put the stuff in my backpack.

“Where’d you go off to.” I heard Zara say.

“N-nowhere.” I lied.

“Sure pine tree. I saw you in the library.”

“T-t-then you must be s-seeing t-things”

“I know I wasn’t seeing things. I saw you with that book. You can’t hide anything from me. Just like you can’t hide your crush on Stacy” I suddenly turned around to look at her.

“H-h-how d-did y-you-”

“It doesn't matter. You’ll never stand a chance with her. I’m her friend, and I know that she’ll never settle for someone as stupid as you. You don’t deserve a girl like her.” She then pinned me up against the locker. “Your just a no-good, god forsaken, little-”

“HEY!” I heard a familiar voice yell. Both of us turned our heads to see Anti, Host and Elijah staring at us.

“Get your hand off him NOW.” He snapped. Zara let go of me, but she was still so close to me that I couldn’t get away from her.

“Well, isn’t it the Glitch Bitch.” She spat. Wait. Why did she call him ‘Glitch Bitch?’

“I wouldn’t say that if I were you.” He snapped back. Zara focused on Anti, backing away from me slightly. It gave me enough room to start backing away from her.

“Or what? You’ll have that blind illiterate cry baby come after me. No wait, you’ll have your idiot brother scare me to death with his babbling. You’re nothing to be afraid of, especially since you’re too nervous to attack anybody” She snapped. I looked at Anti and saw that something just happened. For the first time in a long time, I saw that look in his eyes, filled with anger. I saw him snap.

“YOU FUCKING BITCH!” He screamed. He then tried to lunge at her, but Elijah grabbed him and pinned him to the wall.

“Zara! Now!” He yelled. She then turned around to look at me. I was only a couple of feet away from her.

“You're not going ̶̧͋̐a̸̱͚͊n̷͙̓͒y̷̡͊̐w̴̳̌͋ȟ̶̢͉e̷̪͔͂͊r̸͇̩ȇ̸͖̑͜.̸͔͎͝”̵̠͙͐


End file.
